SWEET LIFE
by Moonyremus
Summary: If you ever start feel like you have the most ridiculous, dysfunctional and weird family, think again after reading about my family. Oh, by the way, I am Lily Luna Potter don't you laugh at my middle name and embarrass me even more! I swear its a request!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: OUR HEAD GIRL:

**CHAPTER 1: OUR HEAD GIRL:**

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**! COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

The shrill cry of my mom makes me open my eyes reluctantly and groan in annoyance. I roll repeatedly on my bed trying to catch some sleep but my efforts are futilel. Ahhhh…can anyone ever sleep peacefully in this house? I finally give up the damn thought and slowly get up and move towards the mirror. My face looks blotchy and red due to inadequate blood circulation after sleeping on my face for 10 hours. I can't let anyone see ME like this! Especially LILY POTTER! Ok...so for those who don't know me (which is impossible), I would like to introduce myself. I am Lily Luna Potter (now don't laugh at my middle name, I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous), the one and only daughter of Harry Potter. See, I told you that I don't need any introduction. The WHOLE wizarding world knows my dad as the boy who lived, (obviously not a boy anymore but the man who lived doesn't sound appropriate) the boy who fought, the boy who defeated voldemort, blah blah blah.

"Lily, get ready fast!"

Oh crap! What is the time? I take a swift look at the muggle digital clock which flashes 10:00. OH MY GOD! I HAVE ONLY ONE HOUR LEFT! I have to hurry up. I run across my room to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, hurry out of the bathroom, change into a pair of casual jeans and tops and I apply mild make up. I had great trouble bringing in this make-up kit without mom noticing it but she was too quick. I was grounded in my room for 3 days. YES, **Ginny Potter can be a terror a times! **Seriously, what's wrong in applying make- up? Mom tends to be over-protective at times! I don't care if I am too young to apply make up but I just can't let Lily potter, the one and only daughter of Harry potter look bad! Thank god, I packed my trunk the previous day.

So I just scan my room to check if I'll need anything else and I mentally put a tick across all the items. I walk across my spacious room to my table. Should I hide these letters somewhere? I can't imagine how dad will react to these love letters. Don't get shocked! Even I can't believe that I have a fan club in my school. Honestly, I am only 14! But most of the boys are very eager to go out with me. Even James' friends are hitting on me! Fools!

But I have my eyes on one boy only! No, you have to wait! Oh come one! You didn't expect me to stand on the top of the astronomy tower and declare my undying love for Scorpius Malfoy, Did you? OH god! I just said it! I just said it! Please don't tell anyone!

"Coming mom!" I shout from my room and run to the kitchen to have my breakfast, carrying my trunk. I set my trunk in the hallway along with Al's and James' and on my way to the kitchen I find dad sitting on a chair glaring at James, while mom is preaching him. James eats his toast coolly as if mom is singing him a lullaby.

What did he do this time? Did he blow his room? He might have! Maybe I can ask Al. Ah, there he is! What is he doing? Studying? Oh god! Save my brother! I stare incredulously at him. No one seems to be aware of my arrival. At last, Al notices me and smiles warmly at me, adjusting his specs. He shuts his book. Thank merlin! He gestures me to sit in the empty chair next to him. I know sometimes he acts like a mute. But please don't mind him. We POTTERS are very weird! I sit next to Al. I look at him expecting some answers. But he resumes his reading again!

Damn him!

I try to listen to what mom is saying but all I hear is a growl from my stomach. I take a toast from the table, butter it and eat it quietly.

"He tried to steal dad's invisibility cloak" Al says quietly without looking from his book.

"Did he get it?" I ask eagerly, swallowing my bread swiftly. He has been working really hard to get that cloak since he learnt that dad has one. That is from the age of 7! PITY!

OH. Then mom must have been scolding him since last night. Poor James! But I can't support him now and get on the wrong side of dad who looks extremely disappointed and simply furious. Ok, the real reason is that I am hungry!

"Let's start moving. It is already 10:30. Ron and Hermione will be waiting." Dad says and gets up adjusting his specs. Al gets up and adjusts his specs the same way. Funny, how Al adores my dad and tries to be like him. He carries the trunks with a swish of his wand and walks to the door while Al disappears behind him carrying his book. Mom runs to the mirror adjusting her dress and her hair. Only James and I are left in the kitchen. He finally lifts his head from his plate and smirks at me.

"Hey James! Great morning I assume?"

"Yup! You don't know how happy I am this morning flower!" he says, grinning broadly.

"You are happy? What for?"

"Cant tell you. Anyways, hurry up. Otherwise mom will return to the kitchen and start boasting how perfect and well-behaved her brothers were!"

He stands and walks away leaving me wondering why he is happy. I finally get out of my thoughts and walk towards our car where all are seated. I run and sit in the back seat between mom and James who lets out a sigh of relief and flashes me a small smile of thanks. I nod and smile back. For the next 20 minutes, there is an awkward silence.

Dad looks anxious, mom looks red with fury, Al looks completely calm and James looks very excited. Wow, can any other family show so much of different feeling? Now what is James really up to? I wonder for the hundredth time. We finally arrive at King's cross and James is the first to get out of the car. Then dad gets out and whoa! What am I seeing? James is helping dad with the trunks! Something which he considered below his dignity until last year! What's wrong with him? We get into the station and arrive at the 9 ¾ platform and we find the red train whistling. Honestly, some things don't change at all! My dad, his dad and all our ancestors went to Hogwarts via this train only. Can't they change it? But anyways, I always love traveling in Hogwarts express though it is very slow when compared to the muggle flights.

I find Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione waving to us. I like them a lot. They are really funny people and I love watching them fighting. Hey, don't mistake me for a sadist! It is just that they are really hilarious when they fight because they hex each other so badly when they are very angry and at the end of the fight, Uncle Ron always ends up vomiting slugs or with bruises all over his face. I know that they are over 40 but they tend to forget their age most of the time and end up fighting like teenagers. My dad and mom spend half of their times pulling them off each other. But still I love them. Now where is rose? I turn around and find dad talking to James who bends his head down, looking nervous. Mum and Al walk towards my aunt and uncle. When I move towards dad, he stops talking to James and looks at me. He sighs heavily and hugs James who later carries his trunk and leaves.

"Have a nice year lily." He says with half-smile and puts his arm around me.

"Thanks dad! I'll miss you" I reply honestly. I'll definitely miss him around me.

"Here, have this." He pushes something into my hand and I eye it curiously. I open the pouch to find lots of gold inside. **Harry Potter loves spoiling his children**!

"Dad, I don't need so much of gold. I still have half the gold you gave me last Christmas." But he refuses to accept the gold back.

I smile and place a swift kiss on his cheeks, carry my trunk and get inside the train. I wonder where Al, mom, Aunt and uncle are. I move inside the train hoping to find Rose. When I open the very first compartment door, I find Dominique snogging someone. But I can't see who the boy is.

"Ew…find a room!" I snarl

"I think we were alone until u came peeping inside. Just mind your own business lily!" she retorts as if I wanted to see her shove her tongue down some poor bloke's throat! Bitch! I slam the door and turn angrily. I unfortunately bump into someone and fall down. Oh god! Let it not be him! not him! I pray silently.

"Watch your way girl!" I hear someone shouting. I open my eyes finding Rose smirking at me. She gives me a hand which I refuse.

"Where have you been? I was searching for you. Hey, did u see Frank anywhere?"

"Not yet. Where are you seated?" I ask rubbing the back of my head. She remains silent, carries my trunk and gets into a compartment. I follow her into the compartment to find it full of red-heads. Well, you are right! MY COUSINS!

"Hello flowers!" Fred exclaims, waving at us and Rose and pulls me beside him. I fall on the seat and turn to have a good look at my cousins.

Ah, my dear Molly, busily polishing her head girl badge. The perfect daughter of Uncle Percy, favorite grand daughter of Molly weasley mainly because she was named after her and arch nemesis of rule-breakers, especially James and Fred who have been devising some plan to give her a grand welcome in Hogwarts for securing the Head Girls Badge, since summer.

Who's next? Ah, the miniature of Molly! Lucy weasley! Another Molly-look alike-proud, Too strict, perfect and hence irritating.

Then, who's next? Oh, Little Louis. I like him a lot because he is the only sane one of his family (of course other than Uncle Bill). Thank god! The boy did not inherit his mother's attitude unlike his two bloody 1/8th veela (that's how they address themselves!) sisters. He and Lucy are in the same class. Poor bloke!

I turn around and find Fred and James, who are nicknamed 'the prankies', next to me, whispering something excitedly. The most famous pranksters of our school! They are the soul of our school and everybody love their pranks, except (of course you know) SLYTHERINS, because most of the pranks are played on them! Nobody can keep them within their lines, except my mom and Rose. I think they are discussing something about quidditch.

Quidditch runs in our blood! Believe it or not, the Gryffindor team is almost full of our cousins with James as our captain and one of the beaters along with Fred. Rose, Hugo and I are chasers, while Victoire is keeper (yuck!) and Malfoy is seeker (wow!). Rose clears her throat loudly which snaps me instantly out of my thoughts. I try to hide my smile but Rose is too quick and raises an eyebrow enquiringly at me. I didn't notice her sitting next to me.

"So? Who is it this time?" she asks with a lopsided grin. Did she read mind my mind now? I make a mental note to be careful around her next time because she has more brains than you can give her credit for! She is also a prefect but not as annoying, stupid and strict as Molly. Rose has always been like a sister to me and I share all my problems with her. Well, she is the unofficial problem-buster of the weasley family.

"Tell me about Brazil" They went to Brazil this vacation.

She blushes. What? Rosie Blush?

"It was good. You won't believe Lily! Frank came all way to Brazil just to meet me!"

Aw, that sounds really romantic! Lucky girl! I like Frank longbottom, the son of our herbology professor.

"So what's up with you?

"I have a crush Rose!" I whisper, making sure no one heard us especially James.

"And may I ask who it is?"

"Scorpius Malfoy" I say with proud smile on my face. She looks at me as if I am insane.

"What? Malfoy? A crush on Malfoy?" she says with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I think that is what I said!" I snap. Seriously, what's wrong in a crush? She is acting as if I am marrying him today!

"But…but…why **Malfoy**?" she asks, shaking her head in bewilderment. Honestly! How can I explain why I have a crush? I think no one can! That's why it is called a crush! It happens without reasons! Doesn't it? Now what should I answer?

"Why **not** Malfoy? Rosie, which world are you in? Half of the girls in our school are dying to go with him!" I retort." While the other half is behind James", I finish bitterly. Yes, that is true! Every girl wants a piece of JAMES POTTER, the son of Harry potter! Bitches!

Rose opens her mouth to answer but the door slides open and Al and Scorpius comes inside. What a timing! Gits! Can't they wait until I finish my conversation? Malfoy smiles his charming smile at me. I find something stirring in me. Do smiles have chemical reactions? I don't know but I can find something in my stomach. I just love the colour of his hair, silvery blond. He almost looks like a Greek god with his perfect features. He looks hot! Oops, did I say that aloud? Why he is looking weirdly at me? Oh God! He smiled at me and I am still staring at him with my mouth open. How long have I been staring? Oh no! Lily, stop blushing! Don't blush! Doesn't act like a senseless girl!

I smile nervously at him and turn towards Rose who is now glaring at me. Hey! What did I do? Don't blame me! Blame my hormones! She clears her throat and I look outside the window.

"Erm…nice holiday Malfoy?" she asks.

Malfoy looks surprised because they have never talked to each other outside the quidditch grounds in spite of being in the same house and Malfoy being my brother's best mate.

"Well, not bad." He says and exchanges an uncomfortable glance with Al. Oh rose doesn't know! I should have told her that Scorpius had a big row with his father and stayed with us for one week until his father apologized to him.

I can fill her with news later! Now Fred and James are arguing about something. I listen very keenly to what they are debating about

"How can you be so negligent?"

"What? Negligent? I almost risked my life taking this map out! Mom still thinks that I am after that invisibility cloak" James sneers.

"Now what do we do?"

"What do we do? You were the one who told me about this map! Use your bird brain weasley!"

"Hey maybe we can owl my dad! He was the one who told me about this map!"

"Yeah! Sounds like an incredible idea! Hey why don't we owl my father? That would things a lot better you know!" James replies sarcastically.

I snatch the parchment out of their hands. They stare at me in horror. I take my wand and tap the parchment with it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I say softly and map reveals itself. I have seen dad use it countless times when James was in the first year to check up on him. That was how James got caught while he was trying to sneak into hogsmeade along with Fred, thought they don't know that. They look at me in astonishment.

Fred hugs me and kisses me on my cheek. James eyes me curiously while Fred whispers enthusiastically "Don't tell anyone flower. Please!" I nod and hand them the map.

"hey but how do we hide the contents?"

"Just say mischief managed."

"I don't know how you know this. But thanks a lot!" James replies with a wink.

Everyone in the compartment stare at us. I shrug and they all resume chatting. Molly looks suspiciously at James and Fred. I wonder where Hugo and Roxanne are. Those two have been acting weirdly since the summer holidays.

James and Fred leave the compartment casually and return immediately with triumphant grins plastered on their faces. What are these two up to? They sit in their places again.

"Ahem" The compartment falls silent and everybody looks at Molly.

"Rose, Albus, we will have our prefects meeting in 10 minutes. I am leaving to the Head's compartment." She says in a very proud tone and walks out of the compartment.

_Oh what a moron! _

Wait! Why are James and Fred fighting so hard to keep a straight face? Something wrong is going to happen and I could sense it.

"Watch the fun Flower!" Fred remarks. Oh no! I think I know what they are up to!

"Has she left?" James asks in a very innocent tone.

"Molly!" I shout but I know I am too late. I hear a bang outside.

"Ahhhhhh" I hear Molly scream. We all rush to the doors and open it anxiously while James and Fred are rolling on the floor with laughter.

Oh merlin!

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic. So honour my page by your visit and leave a review. I thrive on comments. So just let me know how it is.**


	2. Breakups

CHAPTER 2: BREAK-UPS:

A**/N: **the italics are thoughts.

******  
****CHAPTER 2: BREAK-UPS****:**

**SCORPIUS' POV**

Molly's scream pierced through the entire corridor and everyone rushed to the doors, frantically opening it to have a good look at what happened to their new head girl. I had to crane my neck, push through a couple of students and stand on my toes to see what went wrong.

There she was, lying on the floor with her limbs spread like a frog. **Did I say FROG? Yes. **Her skin was rapidly changing from pale white to moist slimy fluorescent green with very small rough scales growing at an alarming rate. That was the most disgusting as well as the hilarious scene I've ever seen. While her skin was turning green, her hair and lips were constantly changing colors from violent violet to fluorescent pink to sunflower yellow to turquoise blue, all colors horribly clashing with her new green skin. Though she was lying unconscious on the ground with her eyes shut tightly, a long sticky something _(is that a tongue? A frog's tongue? Maybe!_) kept on darting in and out of her mouth. Almost the entire student community is out on the corridor, roaring with laughter after seeing their new head girl. I couldn't control my laughter either.

_How did the Prankies do that? It was supposed to be a very complex transfiguration. Though I felt sorry for our new head girl, I couldn't help but appreciate and admire the prankies brilliance! That was bloody awesome_! I thought but the authoritative tones of the head boy and other prefects snapped me back to reality Rose and Albus were shouting over the top of their voices, ordering all the students to return to their respective compartments. Rose acts like she is angry though I swear I saw a flicker of smile and amusement when she saw that funny scene.

_Ah! Here they come!_

"Oh merlin! What happened to our dear Molly?" James asked in a very innocent expression. _May be too innocent!_

"Oh my dear Molly!" Fred exclaimed dramatically and ran towards Molly, fighting very hard to keep his face straight. He and James exchanged amused looks and again burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Enough of your jokes! You do the anti-jinx NOW! Before we land in Hogwarts!" Rose shouted which made the boys stop laughing at once and act serious. Wow! That girl must be some terror at her house.

"Hey, you are not telling that we did this, are you?" Fred exclaimed wriggling his brows. No more escapes boys!

"Fred, James, she is our HEAD GIRL for merlin' sake. You put her right again! Now!"

"I am sorry Rosie, we do not know the anti-jinx" James says slowly with guilt, not daring to look at her furious face.

OH MERLIN!

_What they did think? Get rid of the head-girl, their cousin, permanently?_

Rose' eyes widened in horror and fear. So do mine! _What else can we do?_ The corridor was almost empty except for me, Al, Rose, Lily, Lucy and the Prankies while the other prefects managed to get the students inside their respective compartments. And Lucy is sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

_Hey kid, leave some tears for your sister' funeral because by looking at the current situations I don't think the Prankies are going to let her SURVIVE this year._ Lily and Albus exchange amused expressions while Rose frowned even more, concentrating hard on the possible solutions.

"We have to move her to an empty compartment now. Then we will take to the hospital wing." Rose says through her gritted teeth. _Merlin! Her face was almost red with anger!_

"Lily, Lucy, James and Fred return to your compartments! I'll meet you two later!" Rose snarls. James and Fred hi-five each other and return to their compartment, closely followed by Lily.

"Err…Malfoy, can you find an empty compartment?" she asks me.

_Why is she asking me? _It didn't matter. I nodded and set off to find one and I heard Al's faint voice, pleading with rose not to report James and Fred to our headmistress. Merlin! I can't imagine what McGonagall's face will look like when she hears about what they did to the head girl on the very first day of the school!

I searched through all the compartments but found them all filled. I opened the last one and found a couple snogging as if the world was going to end that day. They did not even hear me open their door, so I closed it quietly and started to think of excuses I could give Rose.

_Hey, wait a minute. REWIND! Who was it? Was it Dominique? _I ran back to that compartment and open the door slowly, mentally praying that it was not my girlfriend. _Please god! No more tricks. My life is already worse and I don't want to handle this right now. Let it not be Domi, my Domi. I know it won't be her._ I peeped into the compartment slowly crossing my fingers.

BOOM! I heard my heart puncture!

Oh merlin!

IT WAS DOMINIQUE! I can't take it!

_Who is that boy? BOOM! Oh damn it! _

_Don't tell me it is Frank Longbottom!_

"Everyone, get in your corridors now!" Rose barked with her wand held high and Molly floating a few feet behind her. She was walking towards me hoping that I found an empty compartment. _Damn it! Should I prevent Rose from seeing her boyfriend kissing my girlfriend?_ I closed the door slowly. Rose' eyes narrow towards me and the door.

I shrug. _Hey! Why am I trying to save Domi' ass? That bitch! I can attend to her later. _

"Did you find a compartment?"

"Err…there isn't one"

"I almost checked everything too. This is the last one. Why can't we ask the students in there to stay with someone else?" she asked calmly.

I thought that was going to be the last time I hear Rose weasley speak calmly. I shrugged again and she moved towards the compartment and opened it.

"Frank?" she whispered with her eyes wide and brows which almost reached her hairline. She was almost on the verge of crying. I peeped inside and found those two snogging again! _What have these two got? Shit for brains? Can't they keep their hands off each other for 10 minutes? _Frank sensed Rose's presence at last and moved so fast from Dominique that he hit the wall of the compartment. And Dominique's expression was dfficult to decipher; she didn't look surprised, hurt, guilty or shocked.

"Scorps? Is-that-you?" she stammered.

_Idiot! Of course it was me! can't she see me? Why do people ask irrelevant question sometimes? _Everybody was silently staring at each other in horror.

"Whom did you expect? Albus Dumbledore?" Rose sneers.

I tried to look everywhere else but her. I turned and finally looked at Rose. _Oh god!_ Her cheeks and nose were turning into deep crimson with anger and her weasley bushy red hair was flying like flames making her look even more intimidating. She looked like she was about to burst anytime.

"Rosie, don't get this wrong!" Franks pleaded.

_What lame excuse are you trying to give Rose weasley, Miss. know-it-all?_ I thought bitterly and turned away from the compartment but I stopped when I heard a loud thump. I swiftly turned and found Molly on the floor behind us, her tongue darting in and out repeatedly. It took all my resolution not to laugh in that grave situation. I heard another crash and this time I found Frank whimpering on the floor, his nose bleeding badly and Domi staring at him with wide eyes. Rose slammed the door shut with so much of force that the entire corridor experienced a jolt and she marched away angrily. I heard the door creaking open and found Dominique looking at me, biting her lips.

"Scorp honey, I can explain. Please listen to me"

"Slut!" I spat and moved away from the compartment wondering how I found myself calm in a situation like that. I know I have all the rights to be as violent as Rose but somehow I found myself emotionally exhausted; too tired to show any more emotions. I've had too much ina span of 3 months.

I sighed heavily and lifted Molly off the floor and carried her towards our compartment, walking away with a new found strength from her. I know I won't cry! But I don't want to face her anymore. I can't take any more failures and disappointments! I heard her shouting my name over and over again but I don't want to hear her giving reasons, justifying her affairs! I am not in the mood for fighting either because I have already undergone a very rough patch this summer.

I entered the compartment and found Fred and James reading pouring themselves over some old looking parchment. Lucy was staring at them with naked hatred with wet tears, Louis was listening to some muggle music player, Al was reading his astronomy text book seriously and Lily was sleeping with her head on James' shoulders with two wands in her hands. __

TWO WANDS?

__

Hey, where is Rose? I wondered.

I moved inside and suddenly all their eyes fall on me and the unconscious girl floating beside me. I set Molly on the floor and Lucy resumed her cold glare at James after looking at her sister. Al moved and made place for me to sit. I put my wand inside my robes and satt next to him.

"Lily put a silence charm on Lucy and took her wand because she kept on scorning at James and Fred." Al stated quietly which made me chuckle.

"How did you do it?" I asked the Prankies.

They looked from their parchment and exchanged gleeful expressions.

"You start, it was your idea" James said to Fred who nodded.

"We put the jinx on a fake galleon and left it in the corridor. We knew that our dear molly wouldn't let a galleon lie unattended on the floor."

"But that is a very complex jinx!" Fred nodded more with enthusiasms.

"Not one day's work mate! We were planning it for MONTHS!" James said smirking. This made Lucy stare even harder at them. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Since when?"

"Since Molly got her head girl badge" the two boys answered in unison trying to keep their faces as straight as possible.

Al and I laughed at them. I shook my head and looked out of the window and the compartment fell quiet once again. The chilly silence forced thoughts of Dominique into my brain and I didn't make any effort to push her out because her thoughts always made me smile and feel special though I didn't how to react to her infidelity. We had many sweet memories and I always thought of us as a perfect couple but what made her go to another boy?

"We can keep our affair a secret cher. You know I love to keep secrets" I could still hear her voice echoing in my ears. That was what she said when we kissed for the first time last year. _**Stop being pathetic Malfoy! She cheated you!**_ I didn't even tell it to Al. I was afraid that he'll be angry with me for dating his cousin.

Now I can't speak about her to anyone else also_! Damn it! Face it Malfoy! That double-faced bitch! _How she came pouring herself on me last year! I do admit that I had a crush on her since my third year. But no one can refuse her because she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, I had to accept that fact. _Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!_ I kicked the door angrily which made Al look at me concernedly. I shrugged and he patted my shoulder.

"It's ok Hyper. Everything will be alright."

_Hyper, yeah funny name! That's what Al calls me._

_No Al, nothing will be alright. _

"Change your robes" Al said and Lucy was the first to leave the compartment with her robes. She snatched the wand out of Lily's grip which made her stir slowly and look around. James and Fred started to change their robes.

"Hey! I am still here!" Lily shouted, feigning offended and left with her robes.

We all changed into our school robes and the train came to a halt. Al left to do his prefect's job carrying Molly. _Now where is Rose? Is she still upset?_ I wondered again. Lily returned and smiled sheepishly at me again. That was the millionth time that girl has smiled at me since last month! I returned her smile. _What else can I do?_

"Did you see rose?" she asks me in a concerned tone.

"No." I reply.

We were the last to get out of the train and there was only one cart left. We walked towards it and luckily found it empty. I and Lily took opposite seats. She looked anxiously out again and we found Rose walking lazily towards the cart. Her hair was even bushier with few strands plastered to her face due to the wet tears which were still running down her cheeks. Her eyes looked red and puffy and her skin was as chalk white. She climbed the carriage and took the seat next to Lily without any word. It was practically obvious that she was terribly pissed off and any interrogation at that time would only infuriate her more.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she answered thorough clenched teeth as another tear rolled down her white cheeks and fell on her lap. Lily soon understood that it was not the best time for interrogation and abandoned her questioning session. We traveled the remaining journey in cold silence. We arrived at Hogwarts and moved towards the great hall. On our way we found anxious first-years waiting to be sorted which fondly reminded me of my sorting. I could still clearly remember every detail: we were escorted by Professor Longbottom and all the three weasleys were sorted into Gryffindor without any surprise.. I sat and placed the hat on my head shakily. I could still hear that Hat's voice in my head.

"_Ah! A Malfoy! What do you have? Hunger. Yes. I find hunger for power. Just like your father, I do find grit and determination and a great thirst to prove yourself; to prove that you are different from your family. Hmm…you are proving to be difficult now. But that's interesting! You could be loyal but only to your loved ones. So Hufflepuff is not the best option for you. So would you go to slytherin?"_

"_Not slytherin. Please not slytherin." I pleaded mentally._

"_Ah! Not slytherin? Your father and grandfather did very well there"_

"_Whatever, can't you see the students waiting? I am starving here! Throw me wherever you like." I thought sounding disappointed and rejected._

"_Ah, you cheeky little one. I know where exactly you belong to! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried._

That was the indeed happiest moment in my life_._ The entire hall gasped and even Professor Longbottom looked funnily at me. Our headmistress eyebrows almost reached her hairline. Yes, the hat was true in a way. I wanted to be different from my family. I still get cold looks from people when they hear my surname. Why should they stare at me? I wasn't a death-eater like my dad and grandpa.

I owled my family at once about my sorting and the reply came only after a week. My dad and granny said that they were proud to have a Gryffindor in our family (which I really doubted), though my grandpa and mom openly admitted that they were terribly upset. I knew they would be alright.

"Hyper? Are you alright?" Al was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Err...yes"

"You were staring at the ceiling for the past 20 minutes! The sorting is over." Al replies and ate. I was not in the mood to eat.

"Where is the headmistress?"

"With James and Fred. I think she informed mom." Al replied and let out a heavy sigh.

I turned to find Rose, but she was missing again. I ate my food without any interest and we returned to our dorms. I reached my bed and found my trunk and pair of new robes beside my bed. I changed into my pyjamas and fell on my bed unceremoniously. I closed my eyes but I know I can't sleep. I could hear the snore of Al and the other boys in my dorm. _How could they sleep so fast?_ I sighed and thought of the drastic direction my life has taken since last month.

Life was so perfect until last month.

I had the most beautiful woman as my girlfriend (ok secret girlfriend, I admit!)

I passed my OWL with 9 out standings and 1 exceeds expectations. (Though Al and Rose got 10 "O"s)

My mom was pregnant. I thought life couldn't get anymore perfect.

Then my entire world crashed.

It all started with my mother's miscarriage. Dad was extremely upset.

Then my granny died. I missed her presence terribly.

Dad couldn't bear two losses, so his marriage started falling apart. Every night, he and mom start fighting even over petty things. They would scream at each other at the top of their voices. I tried my level best to chill them down but when the fight became unbearable, I left home and went to the Potter's, the only place where I was always welcomed with open arms. Mr. Potter always treated me like his son though Mrs. Potter felt uncomfortable around me. In the early years when I arrived at the Potter's Villa, she resolutely avoided me. But later on, she dropped that habit. Now-a-days she is even talking to me! That's a huge change from Mrs. Ginny Potter because once if you get on the bad side of her, she won't change her mind, no matter what you do! Sometimes I used to wonder if her cold treatment had anything to do with my father. Yes, my father was a bit unpopular in the wizarding community because of his dark past. I know that he never regretted anything this much his whole life.

That one week at Potters was peaceful beyond limits. I sent an owl to Domi everyday about all my problems. Bitch!

We played quidditch together. I, James and Lily were on one team while Mr. & Mrs. Potter and Al were on the opposite side. Mr. & Mrs. Potters were extremely talented players with very sharp reflexes but since Al is bad at quidditch (Al is a weirdo! Forget him!), we were able to match their talents. The potters were very kind and caring though Mr. Potter often remarked that I reminded him greatly of his godfather. I didn't know much about his godfather except for the fact that he was my granny's cousin and a murderer who escaped from Azkaban. I didn't want to think why Mr. Potter compared me to a prisoner.

Then my dad came after one week. I've never seen Mr. Potter act so strangely. They were excruciatingly awkward around each other. Mrs. Potter did not come to the hall at all! There was such an uncomfortable silence. Granny once told me that they were school rivals so their awkward silence didn't bother me much. Then my dad broke the silence by announcing that he wanted to have a word with me. I knew that it was definitely not going to be one word the moment we reached the backyard.

"_Your mom is asking for a divorce sonny." His face was full of bitterness and anger._

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Give her what she asked for."_

"_But dad, why? I thought you loved each other!"_

"_We __**never**__ loved each other Scorpius__**. I**__ tried to save this marriage as much as possible. But your __**mother**__ is not interested anymore" _

"_Don't say you didn't __**love**__ her! You can't hate her for that bloody accidental __**abortion**__!"_

"_That was __**not**__ accidental! She planned and perfectly implemented her plan!"_

"_But why would she kill her own child dad? __**Use your senses**__!"_

"_You will not speak to your father like this Scorpius! Your mother asked me for a divorce and I am giving her! I don't wish to curtail her freedom or her bloody social life which she feels is more important than her son and marriage! And you will come to our house without speaking a word! Pack your trunk now!"_

That was the end of our conversation. I've never seen dad this angry. So I decided not to argue with him and left.

My mother had a miscarriage!

My granny died!

My parents are getting a divorce!

My girlfriend is cheating on me!

WOW. Life can't get anymore perfect! Just perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MORE SHOCKS:**

**Lily potter:**

The Eiffel tower is twinkling gloriously with colorful, beautiful lights and the fireworks across the black velvety sky look breath-taking. All around me, I find people kissing and hugging their partner. The scenery is heart-stirring. But why am I here? I turn around and find Scorpius standing a few feet away from me in a deep black pin-striped suit with a dozen of long-stemmed deep red roses in his hand and walking towards me. He looks gorgeous. He hands me the flowers and takes my face in his hands as I stare deeply into his smoky grey eyes

"You look stunning." He whispers in my ears which makes my whole body shiver.

"So do you." I reply quietly.

"It is 8:30. You can't be late on your first day." WHAT? I shift my face in his hands to have a look at him. Is he serious?

"What?"

"Wake up. I am hungry" Scorpius' voice is becoming high-pitched. Slowly the scene is dissolving. Someone is pulling me from this romantic scene. The Eiffel tower, fireworks, Scorpius…no I don't want to go away. All the shapes are shifting and reforming into something unrecognizable.

"WAKE UP!" I open my eyes and find Roxanne shaking me with a curious expression.

Oh dear!

IT WAS A BLOODY DREAM!

Damn it! It felt so good and real. Why she is still staring at me with her jaws dropped? Oh shit! Did I blabber something in my dream?

"Err…Good morning Rox"

She is still staring at me. Oh merlin!

"What happened, Rox?" I ask again.

"Nothing. You were telling something like _so do you….stunning…_It was weird because I've never heard you talking in your sleep." She replies calmly beforing turning away from me.

"Where were you last night?" I can't defend myself! It is better to question her.

"Hmm…here!"

"Where? I didn't see you in the train either!"

"Does it matter now? You are late. We have only 20 minutes more before our first class! Hurry up lily!" Topic closed!

I take a quick shower and return to my dorm to find it empty except for Rox who is busily styling her hair with her wand. I change into my school robes and we leave together for the great hall. I don't know where Rose is or what happened to her.

When we entered the great hall last night, she miraculously vanished. She looked miserable last night. I must help her. As I and Rox enter the great hall, we hear a deafening noise which makes us involuntarily shut my ears. What is all this noise about? We walk into the hall and find all the students laughing, clutching their stomachs and tears rolling down their cheeks. What is so funny? Did I forget my skirt? I promptly check if I have my skirt on me. Thank god! So what is this all about? I think Roxanne will know. I turn to find Roxanne scratching her head in confusion. That's good!

I walk towards the Gryffindor table and find James' head inside the cereal bowl with shreds of papers around him. What? Cereal bowl? And Fred looks…hey, are bludgers allowed in great hall? Because he looks like he was hit by one! What happened? Why do I always miss things! Urgghhhhh….

I find Al and Malfoy eating their breakfast solemnly and Domi looking at them with puppy dog eyes. Hey what the hell is happening? Hugo is waving at us from the extreme corner of the table. Rox leaves me without a word towards him and I follow her. We sit on either side of Hugo.

"What happened?" I and Rox ask at the same time. Hugo looks at us wondering whom to answer first. He puts his head down and whispers.

" James and Fred received Howlers."

Ah…that's bad. Hey wait a minute! Did he say HOWLERS? plural?

"Howlers?" Rox asks shaking her head in bewilderment.

A deep red envelope falls on James' head. He lifts his head from the cereal bowl with his eyes the size of a golf ball and his mouth wide open. His face is dripping with milk and there are cereals stuck all over his hair and face. Fred shuts his eyes tightly and presses his hands together pretending to pray.

"That's the fourth one since this morning." Hugo replies coolly with a toast in his mouth.

"What? Fourth?" I ask in shock. Can u imagine 4 howlers in one day? That is awful!

"Yes. Granny sent one. That was terrible. You missed it! Aunt Angelina and Aunt Audrey sent one. They were kind of OK, though Aunt Audrey kept on spitting on James. I think this is from…" but before he could finish I know who it is because the whole hall is echoing with that voice.

It was GINNY POTTER. The ends of the red envelope are fuming and the envelope bursts open with smoke.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How DARE you play your nasty little jokes on your cousin? You have crossed your line this time! I am extremely disappointed with you. So is your father! You are going far behind my control. You ought to deflate that big head of yours! Your father and Uncle Percy are not talking anymore! ONE MORE TIME you put a single toe out of your line, you will be detained in your room THE WHOLE CHRISTMAS without any food!" James eyes almost pops out of his sockets. The paper tore itself into bits.

James and Fred get up and run, carrying their time-tables fearing that if they stayed one more minute, they would receive another howler. Ah…miserable guys!

After receiving our time-tables, we three head back to our dorms to fetch our books.

When we enter our common room, I find Frank heading my way. His lips looks red and swollen while his eyes looks puffy. In one word, he looks BAD!

"Err…Lily, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure" I turn towards Hugo and Rox. They nod and leave to their dorms.

"Have you seen Rosie?" He asks pleadingly.

"I've been searching her too! Why? Did you two have a fight?" he frowns.

"No…no…I thought you would you know." He replies with disappointment in his tone and turns. What's up with these two? Did they break up?

Rox and Hugo are sitting in the couch in our common room discussing something anxiously. I return to my dorm, take my books and we three leave our common room to Divination with Ravenclaw! The very first class of our year! Just fantastic!

Ruddy hell! I wish I could throw that bloody woman from the top of the astronomy tower!

Rox pauses at the door. She turns and smiles at me and Hugo.

"Are you ready?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I hope so" Hugo replies. We three inhale deeply and block our nose with the corner of our sleeves. The moment she opens the door, we find ourselves in deep smoke. We enter the heavily incensed room with the sleeves of our robes clutched tightly to our nose with the help of one hand and our books in the other hand. We finally seat ourselves after knocking two crystal balls, stamping three student's feet and dropping our books twice.

We find a tall willowy figure approach us through the smoke, none other than Professor Lavender Brown. She is the 2nd most unpleasant woman I've met. The first one is obviously Aunt Audrey!

"Good morning students." She greets us in a misty deep voice.

"Good morning Professor Brown." We reply dully.

"Divination is an art of interpretation of the omens, a very rare talent."

All the students roll their eyes and Hugo sighs audibly.

"Divination is often dismissed by skeptics, including the magical community, as being a mere superstition." she speaks through gritted teeth and casts Hugo a swift glance before continuing "Divination is considered as one of the most imprecise, obscure as well as intriguing branch of magic. It demands innate talent and patience to master and practice it. All in this class will not possess the rare gift to foresee and predict the future, but you can definitely learn about the fascinating branches of Divination. In your previous year, you learnt how to predict using tea leaves and crystal balls. You'll be learning about bibliomancy this year. Turn to page no.45."

Some students growl, while some others yawn visibly and turn their pages without the slightest interest.

"I should have listened to mom! She always said that this class was a waste of time!" Hugo mutters and turns his pages angrily.

I and Rox giggle. Professor Brown clears her throat audibly, her eyes gleaming with excitement and enthusiasm and continues her boring speech again.

"Bibliomancy is a specialized form of stichomancy "Divination from lines". It is the method of employing books for negating entities. Religious books can also be utilized. Here are a dozen of bibles. You will follow the instructions on the board." She flicks her wand and the books flow to our respective places. She waves her wand again and the instructions appear on the board.

_Inhale deeply three times. _

_Pick your book and balance it on its spine__ and allow it to fall._

_Close your eyes. Concentrate on your question and pick a passage randomly. _

"This is ludicrous! Think of a question and a passage in the book answers it? Preposterous!" Rox mutters and rolls her eyes.

"And you will do it in silence!" Professor bellows and returns to her table.

Yeah, I agree with Rox! How do you suppose books will answer your questions? I mean it is just printed notes! Printed! This is ridiculous! I turn around and find all my class mates inhaling deeply. Oh god! OK.

Inhale deeply. 1 2 3! Ah…this stench is unbearable! Then what? Balance on its spine? Whatever! I pick the book and place it on its spine. The book falls open. Now what am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, close my eyes and concentrate on my question. Now what question? Hmm….well…I don't know….what do I want to know? As if this is going to answer!

Ok…did Frank and Rose split? Ah…nice question. Ok. Concentrate! Concentrate!

I let my fingers trace the page and I point at a particular part of the page. I open my eyes and read the verses where my fingertip lips.

"Judah has broken faith. A detestable thing has been committed in Israel and in Jerusalem: Judah has desecrated the sanctuary the lord loves, by marrying the daughter of a foreign god."

What crap? How the hell am I supposed to interpret from these three lines? This is non-sense. I should have dropped this class too! Hey wait a sec, maybe I do UNDERSTAND something. Wait…Judah…ok, a bloke's name. That can be Frank. Wow, did he break faith? I chuckle under my breath for my senseless assumptions. But it is fun! What else am I supposed to do in this class? Ok, let the detestable thing be…what do I detest most? Disloyalty. Then, who is the lord? Ok, since Rose is my prime concern, I'll make her the lord! Oh, yeah…she'll be pleased beyond limits. Then… ok so Frank was disloyal to Rose. Now what about Israel and Jerusalem? Ok…some places like Hogwarts etc. Then what? Whoa, marrying? That is impossible. Ok, let's just assume some affair. So Frank has an affair with a foreigner. Let me re-write my interpretation.

"Some Bloke (which I assume is Frank) has broken faith. He cheated her in Hogwarts and in some other place. He cheapened that place which Rose loves by shagging a foreign dame."

Hmm…interesting. I compare the original verse and mine. Does it really make any sense? Is Frank cheating on Rose? Is that why she is so upset? Rox is tapping my shoulder impatiently. I turn to her.

"You won't believe it! I mentally asked why Professor Brown is so stupid? Look at the verse I got."

She shows me the verse with a huge grin.

"Hear this, you elders; Listen, all who live in the land. Has anything like this happened in your days or in the days of your forefathers? Tell it to your children, and let your children tell it to the next generation. What the locust swarm has left, the great locusts have eaten;"

We both laugh uncontrollably. The whole class turns and frowns at us wondering why we are laughing in the most boring class in the whole world! I push my fist into my mouth to prevent myself from laughing loudly but Rox doesn't mind her loud laughter. I find Professor glaring at us. I control my laughter, so does Rox.

"That may be true you know. She may be a locust!" I whisper to Rox and she smirks at me.

Professor Brown clears her throat again and the class falls silent.

"You will write a ten-foot parchment on bibliomancy and some of your predictions. I want it by next Monday."

The students rush out of the class, unable to bear the pungent odour anymore and we are the last to leave. We shut the door behind us and inhale the fresh air outside together. We look at each other again and burst into laughter.

"That was really hilarious Rox!" Hugo exclaims.

"But that was true! Don't you think? I would definitely warn my children not to take divination their whole life! And yeah, she does remind me of locust at times with her bony fingers, a desert locust especially!"

My god! Divination is fun! I won't prevent my children from learning about the fascinating branches of Divination or what so ever she tells. It is stupid and it helps us slow down! A good diversion. But can it be true? Did Frank cheat on Rose? I can't think of anything clearly when my bladder is full. So I have to go to the toilet.

"What's next?" I ask.

"Free period!" Hugo exclaims.

"Ok. I'll meet you two in the library. I have to go to the toilet." They nod and leave to the library.

I rush to the nearest toilet. To my luck, I find the very first cubicle empty. When I come out I find some girls giggling. I know who they are. They are the gossip-mongers of our school. So, this is the place where they gossip? Idiots! Are they really as empty-headed as they look? I don't mind. Maybe I can hear some gossips and share it with Rox and Hugo. I rush to the nearest toilet and shut its door silently. Hey, don't think ill of me! I also strongly oppose eaves-dropping. But these mindless bitches don't deserve my sympathy!

"This is the best news of the year!" I recognize her immediately as Matilda Parkinson, a porky slytherin and leader of her little girl gang! The other girls are eagerly pressing her to tell them what it is.

"Scorpius Malfoy broke up with his girlfriend!"

Some gasp while others giggle in amusement. Hey wait! Did Scorpius really HAVE a girlfriend? But that is not possible! No, they are just exaggerating!

"You mean with that weasley?" As if there is only one weasley! The whole school is crowded with my cousins! But which cousin was the GRILFRIEND of Scorpius?

"Yes, that Dominique bitch! Did you see the way he avoided her at the great hall? Anyways that makes my way clear! I am ready for him"

WHAT? He dated Dominique? But she was kissing someone else…HEY! Why is this bitch ready? Oh merlin!

"Yes. I gave him the chocolates with love potion" the giggle grows louder! OH. ! I have to prevent him from eating that!

"When? You didn't even tell us! That's bad Mat!" one girl retorts playfully.

"I told him that mom asked to give him. You know that his mother and my mother are friends. He was too depressed to ask me questions and accepted them without hesitation or doubt. He looks very sad. I think I can make him have fun" she replies in a very flirtatious tone.

SLUT! I won't let that happen! I have to find him! I hear the voices trailing away. I rush out of the toilet. But where can I find him? Maybe I can use that map. Yes! I run to the Gryffindor tower as fast as I can and rush to the seventh year boy's dorm. I open James trunk and find a dozen…what? A DOZEN? of extra-strong dung bombs, two packs of exploding snaps, half a dozen of powerful nose and mouth nougats, three punching telescopes, a pack full of edible wands, galleons and dark marks. I think Uncle George must check his cousins also before letting them out of his store! I don't know whether he nicked them or really bought so many of them. I search the trunk deeply and find that a golden book titled "12 fail safe books to charm witches". Hey! Wasn't it dad's book? Though I haven't seen him reading it, I've come across it a couple of times in our book shelf. I open it and find the parchment inside. Thank merlin!

I open the map and say the words which open it. I scan it carefully and find Scorpius' name in some classroom. Hey! What is Rose doing with him? No time to think about it! I have to stop him from having those bloody chocolates! I run frantically from the boy's dorm following the piece of parchment in my hand blindly. I bump into many students on my way who shout angrily at me. I just keep on running, mentally praying that he didn't eat them. I finally arrive at the doors of the class room where Scorpius and Rose are supposed to be according to the old piece of parchment in my hand. I find Matilda & co arriving from the other end of the corridor.

Oh GOD!

NOTHING IS AS CRUEL AND VILE AS FATE!

Why should that bitch come this way? Aren't there enough passages? I take a deep breath and open the door slowly. I find Rose sobbing hysterically, her face covered with her hands, while Scorpius is patting her shoulders. What the hell is happening?

"How dare he cheat on me?" She shouts in a very strained voice.

"Its ok." He says calmly.

I call her name and they look at me in surprise. She hastily rubs the tears from her face and frowns at me. I find the chocolate box in Scorpius' hand and a couple of wrappers on the floor.

OH MERLIN! Someone ate that damn cursed chocolate, but whom?

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: CHOCOLATES & LOVE:**

SCORPIUS' POV:

"We are late, hyper! Hurry up!" Al shouts.

"Chill down Al!" I deliberately eat my toast slowly. I take a look at the timetable on my hand. We have charms first class. I wish I could have a walk in the warm breezy grounds nearby the lake alone rather than attend a Charms class by Professor Flitwick.

"Hey, have you seen rose?" Al asks looking at my face.

That's the same question I've been wondering about for the past 12 hours! I shake my head.

Al rises and pulls my arm. I reluctantly stand up and let him steer my way towards our dorm where we take our books and leave for Charms.

"I am sorry hyper." Al says quietly. What is HE sorry for? I stop and look at him. He stops in his track too, turns and takes a deep breath.

"I know about you and Dominique. Did you two break up?" Whoa! How does he know? He is supposed to be angry with me for making out with his cousin!

"I…I...Al…" honestly, I don't know what to say. I swallow hard. I've never told anyone about it. "She cheated on me." I finish bitterly. He just nods calmly and hugs me, patting on my back. I am very surprised by Al's reaction. I hug him back.

"With whom?" he asks quietly.

"Frank Longbottom" I return. He keeps on patting me which feels awkward but warm. We remain like this for a few more minutes until Al breaks the silence.

"Err…hyper, if someone sees us…you know…they might mistake us to be…"

I laugh and release him, smacking him hard on his back.

"I don't mind if you are interested" I reply. Al grins devilishly, cocking an eyebrow. He smacks me back on my head as we head to our class.

We arrive five minutes late and seat ourselves in the last bench. Al listens intently as usual but I don't have even the slightest interest. The smith twins sit next to us. They are known as the weird brothers of our school because they bet on every damn thing they come across in school.

"Professor Flitwick is gay! That's why never married! One galleon, what do you say?" I hear one of them say. I don't know if it is Hansel or Fester Smith.

"No. I bet that he didn't meet any witch of his height! How about 2 galleons?" another one retorts and they start debating about his sexual orientation. Yes, that's what the world needs to know right now! Professor Flitwick's sexual orientation! Idiots!

I shut my eyes and start thinking about Dominique again.

NO! Don't be such a freak! You must learn to control your emotions! I open my eyes and notice her sitting a few tables ahead of me near Paris Macmillan, her best friend. She hurt me. I never knew that break-ups would be this heart-breaking because she was my first girlfriend and I always thought that she would be the only one. I loved her. I trusted her.

I will not let myself cause my so much misery once more. I've now learnt the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of her, I've now learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of her, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of her, I am afraid. I am lost. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in her eyes. I am forced to fake a smile, a laugh every hour of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with. I watched her laugh, cry and smile in her sleep.

I try my hardest just to forget her, erase every memory of our times spent together. I don't know how to let in anyone else. I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty and hollow. I adored her so much. I should have known better than to lean on her. I poured all my feeling on her. Not anymore! She wrecked my life knowingly or unknowingly. I have to move on. I hear something ring in my ears. OH! Did the class get over so soon? I find all the students moving. Al and I leave together. Since we have potions next, we start moving towards the cold dungeons.

"Scorps" I hear someone call. I walk away without turning because I know who it is.

"Scorps, try to listen to me." I stand where I am. I turn slowly and find Dominique standing a few feet away from me. She looks as beautiful as ever, but somehow I find that beauty unappealing. I am not in the mode for conversation, especially with HER! But I want to listen to her version. I turn to Al; he nods curtly and leaves to the dungeons. She stays quiet until the weird brothers pass us. I hear them betting on something else now.

"I bet that Rose is pregnant! That's why she is not attending any classes. One galleon?" One mutters excitedly. I wonder if they have sought out Professor Flitwick's sexuality.

"No. I bet that she is sick! Two galleons?"

Dumb-headed gits!

As soon as they leave Dominique starts moving towards me but I raise a hand which stops her abruptly in her path.

"Why Dominique?" I ask as calm as I can without looking at her. I don't want her see the pain in my eyes. I don't want her to think I am weak and vulnerable. Damn it! I don't even want to talk with her!!

She sighs heavily and pulls her books closer to her chest. She closes her eyes for a moment and looks troubled than ever. She looks more beautiful than I remember but I see something unfamiliar in her blue eyes; not the innocence, radiance and love I saw last year; something else. Probably guilt?

"I am terribly sorry Scorps. It just happened!" Yeah! Happened! Just like that huh?

"What just happened? Kissing your cousin' boyfriend? Cheating on me?" I ask coldly. She shuts her eyes again.

"Scorps, please…try to understand me!" She pleads. Hey, what is there to understand? I find rage and disgust racing each other in all my pulses. How dare she ask ME to understand! I turn away and march my way out of her sight and keep on walking and only after a moment I realize that I am walking away from the dungeons. I don't want to return either. I keep on walking without halting until I bump into a bulky fifth year and we both fall down. I get up, dust my robes and give her a hand. She giggles. What is wrong with girls at Hogwarts? Have they all gone nuts?

"Err… I was actually searching for you" she says in a very flirtatious voice, battling her eyelashes. I barely know her! Why on earth is she searching for me?

"Why?"

"Mom asked me to hand you these home-made chocolates." She replies in a very girlish voice. Seriously, who's mom? I don't even recognize her! Oh yes, she does look familiar to me. I've seen her once or twice with one some one at the Malfoy manor. Yes…I guess I know her. Wait. What's her name? Something like Prakison, no…prokison, no…porkisone, definitely no…Parkinson…yeah! I guess so.

She looks curiously at me. I accept the chocolates from her hands and smile her thanks. She blushes furiously and runs away. Chocolates? yes. I need something to take my mind of this situation! I unwrap a chocolate cover as I walk but before I pop the chocolate into my mouth, I hear a faint distant sobbing. Who the hell is it? I walk towards a closed class room and the sobbing becomes loud and clear. I open the door which makes a creaking sound and find rose in the first bench, sobbing uncontrollably. I really feel sorry for her because she is in no way responsible for her misery. She loved and trusted the wrong person like me and here she is weeping away her sorrows. I place the chocolate back in its box, drop the wrapper down and walk towards her. She looks at me with bloodshot eyes. Her face is wet with tears. I smile hesitantly not sure if I am supposed to be here. She smiles uncomfortably at me wondering the same question.

I don't know why I am doing this, but I just feel like doing it. I offer her the chocolates in my hand. Her smile fades and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Chocolates are best medicines during break-ups" I offer. She chuckles, shakes her head and looks at her lap. When I push the box against her arm she looks up and picks the unwrapped one and rolls it between her fingers playfully. The chocolates melts against her warm fingers making her fingers look sticky. She shuts her eyes tight and another tear rolls down her rosy cheeks and falls on her lap. I brush the red hairs, wet with tears from her face. She smiles warmly at me and pops the chocolate playfully to her mouth. She moans quietly, relishing its deep rich taste. I smile at her and as I uncover another chocolate for myself, she snatches it from my hand and drops it in her mouth looking somewhere outside the window, lost in deep thoughts. Then she starts crying silently. I put an arm around her shoulders and she begins sobbing heavily again.

"How dare he cheat on me?" OH damn it! she is crying now. What am I supposed to do? I've never dealt with women much, especially sobbing women. I hate tears! But I really pity her. I pat her shoulders wondering if it would comfort her.

"It's ok" that's the best I could come up with at this moment. Don't mistake me for an emotionless freak! It is just that I find weeping women weird! I am not good at convincing them. I hear someone calling her name. I look up and find Lily (LILY?) on the doorway. What is she doing here?

She stares at the chocolate box in my hand wide-eyed. Why is she glaring like this? Does she want some? Rose gets up and runs towards her with wide arms.

"Ah, lily, I was thinking of you just now" Rose says in a very happy sort of dreamy tone. Hey! Wasn't she crying so long? Oh, maybe she wants to have some girl talk with her. Why is lily looking dumb-struck? She shuts the door immediately and rose hugs her. She looks questioningly at me, her eyes switching between the chocolates and me. Is she trying to tell me something? I shrug.

"Lily, she is in your year, isn't she?" What? But frank is in sixth year and HE is definitely not a SHE!

Lily's eyes narrow towards her sticky fingers and widens. What is she up to? Why is she acting strange?

"I know her, Rose. I'll help you out. Now why don't you sit quietly as I discuss with Scorpius about your meeting with her." Honestly, what are these weirdo's talking about? Who does Rose want to meet and why should Lily discuss about it with me???????? Would someone mind explaining SOMETHING to me?

Rose nods her head excitedly and sits in the very first bench. Lily comes closer to me and whispers swiftly "How many chocolates did she have?" I show her two fingers.

Why? Has the ministry banned under-age wizards and witches from eating chocolates?

"Oh god! That could be worse!! Shit!" Hey would you explaining me? Why is she overreacting? Now I am really growing impatient! Why do I always find myself in the thick of drama?

"Would you mind explaining what this is all about?" I urge her.

Lily looks surprised at my annoyance and impatience. "Those chocolates are sprinkled with love potion" I drop the box immediately and look at her. Love potion??? What the fuck is going on??

"What" I almost shout. "Who on earth would do that?" the one who gave you those chocolates stupid! Obviously who else? My mind shouts back. Oh yeah! That maniac Parkinson!

But before Lily could answer, something else diverts our conversation. Rose opens the door and walks out looking cautiously in all directions. Lily runs after her shouting her name. Rose turns and looks at her with vacant expression.

"Lily, I think I heard her somewhere here! Did you see her?"

"Err…rose, she isn't anywhere here! I think I saw her in the hospital wing, why don't we meet her there with some flowers?" Lily offers. Wow! This girl is bloody fast!

"But, are you sure?" Rose asks.

"We have to take her to the infirmary before anyone else sees her." Lily whispers in my ears.

"Yes I am sure Rose. She got sick today morning. Shall we move?" Lily asks politely.

"Do you know something? I still think she is somewhere here! I can smell her! I know her smell, she smells like English garden!" Rose says looking thrilled and pleased.

"Yeah, like gnomes in the English garden!" Lily says through gritted teeth and starts pulling Rose along with her.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing. She smells good" Lily returns sarcastically.

Rose nods, and conjures some yellow flowers from her wand.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"For Matilda. We are meeting her in the hospital wing, aren't we?" she asks beaming at us.

OH MERLIN! Lily sighs and we escort Rose together to the hospital wing. We hear some girls giggling. I turn around and find Parkinson with another girl. Lily looks alarmed and her grip on Rose tightens but when Rose' eyes meet Parkinson's; she remains rooted to the spot and turns a deep shade of red. She wriggles out of lily's grip and walks towards Parkinson breaking her knuckles. When the girls sense our presence, they stop in their tracks with their jaws open. They exchange glances and giggle maniacally. Parkinson looks everywhere but at me.

"Matilda Parkinson" Rose says softly and her whole face shines with an unfamiliar glow as she utters her name.

Matilda's smile fades instantaneously and looks horrified. She glances at me and Rose wide-eyed and drops her books. she turns to look at her friend who is sharing the same expression. I think they both have sensed that I did not have the chocolate! Thank god! Rose saved me!

"Matilda, I need to talk to you." Rose says breathlessly. Oh merlin! This is going to be fun!

Matilda trembles from head to foot and looks at me guiltily expecting some reaction from me.

She turns swiftly and runs pulling her friend along with her. Rose runs after them and catches hold of her sleeve which makes Matilda stumble and fall on the ground and Rose falls on top of her. The other girl runs away. Rose pushes the yellow tulips into Matilda's hands which were a few feet away from her hands with a huge grin.

She moves closer to her (OH MY GOD!) and brushes her hair from her face. Matilda's shuts her eyes tightly wriggling under Rose's weight.

"Will you be my love, Matilda? Forever?" she whispers against her ears. Matilda's breathing gets ragged and heavy and she tries to push Rose but Rose is much stronger than she thinks and (dare I say?) very desperately in love with her to let her go!!! Lily huffs impatiently and rushes towards Rose trying to pull her away from Matilda. But Rose pushes Lily, who falls on the floor and kisses Matilda on her lips. Matilda's lips!!!! Oh merlin! I can't control my laughter. Matilda pushes Rose roughly and stands up, straightening her skirt and wiping her mouth with disgust. Rose looks offended and sad. She pleads Matilda not to leave but Matilda kicks Rose aside. Rose pulls her leg again and Matilda falls back.

"Please Matilda dear, I love you. I'll do anything for you. Try to understand me!" Rose pleads as I find Lily anxiously searching her wand at the other end.

"Get off me weasley! Leave me alone!" Matilda yells looking embarrassed and scared but Rose looks does not let go of her leg.

"_Stupefy!"_ I hear Lily cry with her wand held high and Rose falls with a loud "thump" on the floor. Matilda scrambles the ground hastily for her books and runs away without turning back. That bitch deserves it! That was bloody funny!!!

Lily looks sympathetically at me and Rose.

"Will you help me carry her to the hospital wing? We can wake her up before entering"

"Sure."

"Mobilicorpus!" I mutter and the body lifts a few inches from the ground. We make our way towards the hospital wing in silence. We try to escape other's sight as much as possible in order to avoid too many questions. Rose will feel extremely humiliated after she learns of her encounter with Parkinson. I can't wait to watch the expression in her face! When we reach the doors, I lower my wand slowly and carefully set Rose on the floor.

"Rennervate!" Lily mutters and Rose returns to her conscious immediately. She gets up dusting he robes as if nothing happened and beams at me and rose.

"Where are we?" she asks innocently. Oh God! Has she become totally insane?

"Hospital wing!" Lily says gently. Rose frowns and looks at me.

"Why?"

"Because Matilda is waiting inside. I'll introduce her to you if you accompany me." Lily says sternly.

"Oh…OK!" she sighs heavily. "Do I look good?" She looks eagerly at Lily who nods in return.

I snigger at the two women and when we open the doors, Rose becomes more roused by the prospect of meeting Parkinson again.

**That evening in the common room**:

Rose feels much better and SANE and I feel much light-hearted now. After taking her antidote, Lily and I re-told her all the insane things she did under the influence of love potion. She looked aghast and disgusted by her own act! She immediately ran to the wash room and only after cleaning and goggling her mouth for one hour with the best disinfectants did she come out of the infirmary. Lily and I returned to our respective classes. The rest of the day was fine. I am not angry with Parkinson anymore, because she got what she deserved! (Yeah! something unexpected too!!! Yippee!).

We are now in the Gryffindor common room and I am helping out Rose with her notes which she missed today. She doesn't find any difficulty understanding them as she ALREADY read them in her holidays! Phew! I wonder where Al is! He must be with that 5th year Ravenclaw, Tracy Whitney. And Frank is sitting in the corner of the room anxiously watching Rose's every move. Whenever Frank rises from his seat, Rose will keep a hand on her wand and the poor bloke will sit back in his seat looking scared and miserable. James and Fred are playing wizard chess, a wizard chess without coins that too! All the 64 boxes are filled with chocolate beans and they are supposed to eat the chocolates without using their hands or tongues. Whoever eats the maximum is the winner. That's the stupidest game I've ever come across. A large number of girls are cheering them. Lily is sitting alone in a couch doing her homework in the fire. She is frowning in concentration

"Err…Rose, can we clarify something?" I spin around and find the weird brothers smirking at each other. Rose raises an eyebrow skeptically and nods.

"Why didn't you come to classes today?" Hansel asks excitedly.

Rose frowns at the two brothers and replies "why? Did you miss me?"

"No, no…just a small bet!" one of them says. Rose glares deathly at them.

"I bet that Longbottom broke up with you while Fester believes that you broke up with him. So, which one is true?"

Her face swiftly turns red out of anger and her features hardens as she stares at them with cold eyes. She looks annoyed and hurt. She just now had a break-up and these two morons are betting on her feelings? She returns to her assignment. James and Fred rise from their chairs and walk towards the weird brothers.

"Hey, Freddie, I bet that I can burn both their asses with one spell. One galleon?" James says jeeringly.

"Well, I bet that I can burn both their asses in the same time without any spell! Two galleons?" Fred replies grinning widely.

"Really? I would like to see it Freddie." James returns nodding impressively. The weird brothers look extremely frightened and startled and start moving backwards.

Fred and James exchange amused expressions and when Fred waves his wand, the two brothers scream with fear and trip and fall into the fire grate on their back. The whole common room roars with laughter. They immediately jump put of the fire looking flabbergasted. They cover their rear part which is glowing red with their hands and run out of the room wildly.

"I'll give you two galleons Fred." Rose smiles and looks satisfied.

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 6: THE BEST DATE:**

Two Weeks passed within a flash and Rose's mood is not getting anywhere near better. I've never seen her THIS upset since Ted announced his engagement to Victoire. Oh yeah, she had a crush on our teddy but she was back to normal the very next day. Whenever someone asks her about frank, she would get pissed off and pass snide remarks on everyone she comes across that day. Yes, that includes me also. A part of me wished to slap her whenever she was rude while the other part wanted to stick with her and help her overcome this frustration, anger and disappointment. Who knew break-ups could be this hard! I miss my old Rosie.

She and Scorpius are getting along well now-a-days. Hugo and Roxanne are spending a lot of time together and they seem happy without me around. I don't know why they are trying to ignore me. I see them only during the classes and when I enquire them, they get pissed off too. James and Fred are extremely busy with their detentions from Filch. I never knew that squibs could live this long! But I've never hoped death for anyone except that filthy creature!

Molly returned from the hospital wing one week earlier. She kept on shouting 'I WANT VENDETTA' while entering the common room but when she heard that Fred and James received detention for 2 months, she looked more than content. She is getting more and more annoying these days carrying a measuring tape wherever she goes. Even the head boy Kyle Lawson finds it hard to co-operate with her.

Life has never been this boring! We have Quidditch practice this evening, my only source of diversion as well as entertainment. James did not bother to have a try-out since there were no openings in our team. I have one more hour left before the practice but since I have no homework, Hugo, Rox or my old Rosie, I am heading to the broom cupboard to polish my firebolt 2000. I walk across the room and open the door to find a couple snogging. The couple broke off and when I saw who they were, my heart skipped a beat.

OH . MY. GOD!

It is Rox and Hugo! What? My cousin Rox and my cousin Hugo? What the hell is going on! I rub my eyes repeatedly praying that it is just a hallucination. No, it can't be them! It will not be them! When I open my eyes, everything looked blurred and then it got clear again. It IS Rox and Hugo!!!! Hugo's hands were on her waist and her hair while Rox' hands were wildly tangled in his hair. When they saw me, they moved away so swiftly that they hit the sides of the cupboard. They looked equally shocked at the sight of me! Of course they should!

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed on the top of my voice. They exchanged glances and sighed together.

"Lily, we can explain." Hugo answered in a pleading tone.

"Explain? What the fuck is there to explain!"

"Lily, you are over reacting!" Rox said defensively. Overreacting? What the hell is she talking about!

"What?" I yelled.

"Yes, I don't find anything wrong!" Rox replied.

"Wrong? Are you out of your mind? You both are cousins!"

"So what?" Hugo asked.

"So what? Oh merlin! You are cousins! Are you so thick to realize that? Your fathers are brothers! That makes you like brother and sister!" I snapped angrily.

"We are NOT brother and sister, Lily!" Rox returned furiously.

"But you fathers are brothers, you fools!"

"They are, but not us! I don't understand why you are making a big deal out of it lily!" Hugo replied

"This is absolutely disgusting! Cousins snogging…."

"Disgusting?" Hugo and Rox asked at once glaring at me. I hate being interrupted. Hugo opened his mouth but Rox raised a hand and he shut his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Rox asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. It is extremely disgusting. You both are cousins for merlin's sake! What will the society think of our family?"

"Oh come on Lily! Don't act like miss. inncocent! You also had a crush on Uncle Charlie!" It is now my turn to stare at them with my jaws dropped. How the hell does she know?

"You had a crush on Uncle Charlie?" Hugo asked shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Oh, come on, you heard her, didn't you? Yes, it was just a crush! But I didn't go shagging him in broom cupboards like you two!" I shouted back and rolled my eyes.

"We weren't shagging! We were just kissing!" Rox hissed.

"That doesn't pass you two as couples! You are cousins! Cousins aren't supposed to make a move one each other!" I shout back. I know they can't argue back!

"But I love her!" Hugo shouted at me and his hands immediately flew to his mouth. What? love? Rox looked surprised too and turned to him.

"You love me?" Rox whispered looking surprised and pleased.

"Oh! Come back to your senses! Love? What the hell are you blabbering Hugo? You both are 14 for merlin's sake! You can't be in love!!" I snapped angrily.

"Why do you bother?" Rox retorted.

"Bother? I am your cousin!"

"Lily, you don't understand!"

"It's because I don't want to!"

"Then just stay from this Lily! I think Rox is right!"

"Stay away? What the hell are you talking about? OK fine! I won't bother you two!" I shouted and ran away to our common room knocking many people on my way. I can easily leak out this news to my family but I can't do that! I am not that evil and bad. I want them to split on their own. Love? Gits! They are only 14 and moreover cousins! How can 14 year kids love? I know they'll realize their stupidity one day and move away from each other.

"Lily! Stop!" I heard someone shout. Oh no! Not her now!

I turned and saw molly walking briskly towards me. She stopped in front of me eyeing me from head to toe. She then took her tape out and kept it at my waist level which instantly dropped down up to the edge of my skirt.

"Why is your skirt two inches short today?" Molly asked in a very authoritative tone. Stupid! I just can't bear her now!

"Why is it short lily? You know I can dock points!" yeah! Our cousins are snogging you stupid! How many points can you take for it?

"Then do it!" I sneered and turned away.

I stormed into the room, ignoring the fat lady's rants and fell on the couch angrily. Rose who was sitting with a book in front, looked from her book curiously. She sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. She looked much better than the previous weeks. After few moments of silence, she opened her mouth.

"I want to tell you something." She said with a small smile.

"What is it?" I am not in the mood for conversation!

"Scorpius asked me to Hogsmeade." She whispered excitedly. What? Scorpius asked her? Oh god! How much more can a 14 year old endure? Life can't suck anymore!

"What? Rose! You…you…know…that I like him! What did you say?" I asked angrily.

"Lily, I know that you like Scorpius. You see, he usually hangs out with Al, and I with Frank. But since Al is going with Whitney, Scorpius and I are left alone. He asked me just as friends. I promise you that I am not romantically interested in him." she answered with a small smile and pressed my hands, looking at me for my permission. I nodded and she smiled.

We headed to our quidditch practice together hoping that it would lighten my heart. Since it is the first practice of the year, you think it will go fine. Right? But I was totally wrong! The practice turned out to be a complete fiasco and I've never seen James freak out so badly. Rose and Scorpius completely ignored Dominique the same way Rox and Hugo avoided me. James looked helpless and tried to motivate us as much as possible but ended up yelling swear words at us. Then due to sudden downpour, he had to call off the practice much to his dismay. I went to the bed soaking and ignoring Hugo and Rox the same way they did.

We have hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I don't know if I want to go hogsmeade. I usually hang out Hugo and Rox or go on dates with other guys, though the latter is very rare in spite of having a fan club. Ok, I was exaggerating, there are no fan clubs for me but I can tell that many boys are interested in me. I can't hang out with my cousins this time and I don't have a date either. Not that I am interested in the latter. I am still not comfortable with the idea of rose and Scorpius going together in this so called friendly manner! But I trust her and I know that she'll not betray me.

I have three options:

Go on a date with a random guy.

Stay back in Hogwarts.

The sunlight fell harshly on my face, forcing my eyes to crack open. Someone pushed the covers from my bed and I know who did that! I wake up and find the Dormitory almost empty except for Jill castle, who was searching for her pygmy puff under her bed. I woke up from my bed and got ready, still unsure if I want to stay at Hogwarts.

When I entered the great hall, I heard someone wolf-whistle from the Ravenclaw table. I turned and found three boys eyeing me with interest from top to bottom. When I smiled at them, their hair turned periwinkle blue. What the hell is happening? I spin around and find James and Fred looking at the boys with contempt with their wands held high. Oh these bloody gits! I just hate whenever they try to act overprotective of me. I marched to them angrily.

"James! Stop acting like this!" I said between my gritted teeth.

"What! He was whistling at you!" James replied defensively.

"So what? It's not something that you didn't do!"

"But you are my sister and you are only 14!"

"Oh stop acting like an overprotective prat! I am old enough to manage things and it doesn't bother you in anyway." I shouted and got away from the great hall for a dramatic effect. Only on my way back to the tower did I realize that I missed my breakfast. I heard someone calling my name. I turned and found the boy from the group who whistled at me. He was quite tall and athletic with a strong jaw and deep amber eyes and of course still with the periwinkle blue hair.

"Hi, I am Jason Fleming." He said with a smile which made a dimple on his cheek.

"I am Lily potter."

"Yeah, I know." He stammered.

"I am sorry about James. You know, he was just being a brother."

"No, its ok…actually I like my new hair. Blue is the best colour." He answered with a soft laugh.

"Which year are you in?"

"Fifth year. Actually, I wanted to know if you are free tomorrow." He asked tensely.

Oh! A date! What should I say? He is good looking, but not like Scorpius. Maybe, I can just go out with him instead of scrubbing the floor with James and Fred or sitting in the library.

"Are you?"

"Oh yes."

"Would you like to go out with me then?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, sounds like fun. So, meet you at 9" I replied with a smile. His face broke into relief and he returned my smile willingly.

"This is going to be my best date!" he said with a huge grin. I shrugged and left to the class.

The entire day, Hugo and Rose avoided me so I was forced to hang out with Jill castle, a very tall thin girl with curly black hair and aqua blue eyes and Katherine Jones, a short attractive blond with chocolate brown eyes. I just hated their girl talk! All about the hottest guy at school, latest make-ups and witch weekly. I want to be with Rox and Hugo! I miss them a lot but I can't put up with this cousin-cousin snogging issue. I know they'll realize it soon and come back to me. That evening, I informed Rose about my date. She was not very happy about Jason Fleming but didn't show it. She asked me more than once why I am not hanging out with Hugo and Rox. But I just said that we had a fight. She didn't force me for explanation and I was thankful for it. I know Hugo and Rox will come back to their senses. That's what I have telling myself the whole day!

I got up fast the next day and changed into a denim skirt and casual tops and left the dorm before Rox and others. I am not very much concerned about my new date. Something is always better than nothing. And that something is what I am expecting in the form of Jason Fleming. When I descended the stairs, I saw him waiting for me in a cool jeans and t-shirt. His face lit on seeing me.

"You are the best looking girl in Hogwarts."

"Oh! Come on Jason, that can't be true! Anyways, thanks." I giggled (which is very much unlike me!) and we hooked our arms together and left without breakfast. When we entered the centuries old village, I inhaled the fresh air deeply. The dark grey clouds spread across the sky prevented the sunlight from falling on the ground. The day was dull, dark and gloomy. I hate dark gloomy days!

"This is the best climate!" Jason exclaimed. Seriously what? I just nodded with a fake smile.

"So where do you want to go honey?" he asked. Honey, huh? That sounds too corny!

"Well, how about Honeydukes?"

"They have the best chocolates!" he nodded enthusiastically and dragged me along with him.

We entered the crowded honeydukes, pushing our way towards the counter. Since I am a great lover of chocolates, I picked up varieties of chocolates and when I was heading to the counter, Jason stopped me.

"What?"

"I've got to pay honey." He said smiling.

"Jason, you need not pay." I replied softly and tried to push him out of my way but he was too strong.

"Men pay for their dates!" he pulled the chocolates before I could reply and paid for them.

While we were coming out of Honeyduke's, I saw Al and his girlfriend Tracy Whitney. They waved at us and we waved back and they headed towards Weasley's wizard Wheezes. We kept on walking in silence.

"Do you know something?" Jason asked. I looked up curiously at him.

"That's the best dress I've ever seen." He said motioning his hand towards my dress.

Ok, you know what? I am really flattered! This guy is really sweet.

"Thank you" I replied shyly.

"And you have got the most beautiful smile" whoa! Is he flirting with me?

"That is really sweet of you. Now why don't you tell me about yourself Jason?"

"Well, I have the best parents! My dad is the best healer at 's and my mom owns a pet shop in Diagon alley, where you can find the best owls."

"So, do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Oh yes. The best sister in the whole world! Her name is Kylie and she'll join Hogwarts next year." Ok, I still stand by what I said! This guy is………..ok! He is kinda sweet.

"This is the best village I've ever been!"

"Hmmm…." was all I could reply!

"And you are the best girl I've ever met!" he whispered slowly. Seriously, now I am growing tired of his compliments! So I flashed him a small smile.

"Why don't we go to Three Broomsticks?" I asked. He nodded and we left together to three broomsticks.

Jason opened the door for me gesturing me to enter inside before him and shut the door behind us.

"This is the best place in hogsmeade!" he told happily. Oh god! That's the tenth or eleventh 'best' so far!!!!!!

And we seated ourselves in a table.

"The best table you can get!" he said with a wink.

"Oh yeah!" I replied sheepishly.

"We get the best butterbeer here!"

"Yes, Jason! I know that." Then madam Rosmerta came over to our table and we ordered two butterbeers and we were served immediately.

"To the best date" he said and raised his glass for a toast. Seriously, is this guy crazy? I raised my glass in toast and thought in my mind "_to the best crazy guy I've ever met!" _I laughed on my thought and drank my butterbeer in one gulp.

"Shall we go?" he asked eagerly.

"Where?"

"To the weasley's dungeons!"

"Yeah! Sure."

We moved out of three broomsticks and headed towards the weasley's dungeon. It was previously called as Shrieking Shack, supposed to be one of the most haunted houses in Britain. But it was later bought by my uncle George and he renovated the entire house. The weasley's dungeon, a horror attraction is the most popular place of Hogsmeade with witch hunters, grave robbers, murderers lurking in deep shadows and dark caverns. A tour of the weasley's dungeon shows some of the dangerous curses and dark elements (of course, they are just illusions) used in the first and second war against Lord Voldemort. The effects of thunder, lightning and gruesome tortured figures standing out in the flickering light of the candles is awesome. I've been only a couple of times and both the time, I was scared of James more than the gruesome corpses lying there. The weasley's dungeon is a mix of theatre and wax museum- executioners, blood and gore, guillotines and machetes. The ugliest wax statue is that of a witch called Bellatrix lestrange. I've heard it was granny who duelled and killed her. When we entered the eerie looking entrance of the dungeons, Jason looked tensed and frightened.

"Do you wanna go there?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Yes" I replied sternly.

"Why don't we go to Chang restaurant and return back after lunch?"

"But it is only 11! This will take only one hour!" I want to go but this guy is freaking out!

"Ok, then why don't we take a walk around the village, have our lunch and then return?"

"Are you scared?" I asked softly.

"No…no…no…" I knew he would refuse! "Why would I be scared? I am concerned for you!" oh yes! This guy is freaking scared of a couple of impersonators and gory-looking statues! Chicken!

"Ok, let's go!" I am not having any fun!

He took a deep breath and turned to face me. I eyed him with disinterest.

"This is the best refreshing walk I've ever had, isn't it?" that's it! I can't take it anymore!

"Oh come on Jason! Everything is not the best!" he looked confused and I continued.

"Well, I know that we should be optimistic, but that doesn't mean that we have to embrace everything thinking that it is the best!"

"But, what's wrong in that?"

"I like your optimism. But you can't say that everything is best!"

"Why not? That's the way I was brought up. I grew up appreciating all the beautiful things around me in this best world!"

"You've never disliked anything your whole life?"

"No. because I am always surrounded by the best."

"No, Jason! You are not! I appreciate your positive approach to ALL the things, but you must learn to accept things the way they are with flaws! You seem to think that everything is flawless!" I shouted back.

"What? I do accept things with flaws! What's wrong in thinking positively?"

"Do you never get sad? Or disappointed with something?"

"No…why should I when I have the best___"

"Ok, that's it!" I interrupted and started moving towards the castle.

"Lily, wait! What happened?" I heard him shout behind me.

"I am irritated Jason! You are the best boring guy I've ever seen!" I shouted over my shoulders without turning back. Then someone pulled me and turned me around.

"Lily, I don't understand what your problem with being optimistic is!" he shouted.

"Jason…we wont work!" I replied calmly.

"It's ok. But you are the best girl I've ever seen." Now I am extremely annoyed. How many times he would have said that same cheesy dialogue to other girls!

"Sod off! You are stupid!" I yelled and started to run away from him towards the castle.

"I am not a stupid! Hey, by the way this was the best fight I've ever had!" I took a pebble from the ground and threw it exactly at his head.

My best date! Phew!

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 7: THE UNEXPECTED KISS**

Scorpius Malfoy:

"I am really scared Hyper! What if she says no?"

"Al, no girl would ever say a NO to you! Trust me!" I smiled encouragingly.

"Why don't I do it sometime later?" Al asked rubbing his palms together, something which he does when he is overexcited or really nervous.

"Because we have Hogsmeade trip TOMORROW Al!"

"Oh yeah! Okay…so do I look presentable?" He took his glass and cleaned with a spell before setting them back in its place.

"Al, you look fine! Now go and talk to her"

Al nodded throwing a nervous glance at the group of girls standing and giggling (what's it with girls and giggling? Cant they keep their faces straight for a few moments?) a few yards away where Tracy Whitney, a seventh pretty year Hufflepuff with shoulder length bouncy brown hair and soft amber eyes was in the middle. She was looking at Albus expectantly. When Al went up to her, she quickly bade goodbyes to her friends and stood before him with a shy smile.

"Oh, at last Al gathered the courage to ask her out eh?" I turned and saw Rose sitting next to me in the library, looking at the chatting couple. She reached for some book from her bag and started reading it. I slightly bent down to see the book which was titled "Advanced Potion-making". Phew, only rose weasley would think of reading in leisure time!

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. I lifted my head to have a proper look at her while her eyes were busily scanning the page which she was reading.

"I don't know. What about you? Going with someone?" I enquired. Was she expecting me to ask her? No, she wouldn't think that.

"Me neither."

"So would you mind coming going out with me?" I blurted out suddenly. What? Did I ask that? Oh crap! Rose looked completely shocked too and to soften her, I immediately added "As friends?" Like I expected, her facial expressions softened and she nodded with a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Ok, got to leave to care of magical creatures." She replied and gathered her books hastily before shoving them inside her bag. What? Care of magical creatures?? I never knew anyone taking them!

"You are taking those classes?" I asked, trying hard to hide my shock. She frowned at me.

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Ok, meet you later. Bye" she turned and started running before I could reply. I still have Transfiguration homework to do and I know that Professor Adrian Pucey will not be kind enough to excuse me once more. I thought of doing it on my own but since I have no time, I have no other option but to copy Al's homework. He is such a perfectionist! Always doing his things in time! No doubt he was made a prefect! I scrambled inside his bag and found the parchment where Al had written neatly his transfiguration essay. I know Al won't mind, apart from giving me an hour lecture on discipline, perfection, honesty and hard-work. That bloke speaks a lot these days! I quickly filled my parchment and before rolling it, I heard someone sit next to me.

"She said yes!" Al whispered excitedly and his smile reached from one ear to another.

"I said you!" I replied and handed Al his parchment. He looked at me as though to say you-were-supposed-to-finish-it-on-your-own. But he still retained that ear to ear grin. And then suddenly, he looked serious and worried.

"Hyper, I am really scared!"

"For what" Is he scared that I copied from his parchment? I don't think so….

"What if she thinks I am boring?" oh…ok.

"Al, no woman would think of you like that." Liar! My mind screamed. Hey, I can't tell him that he is boring though he is sometimes!

"Hyper, you have to help me!" Al pleaded. What help? Help you not to sound boring? That's really difficult Al!

"What?"

"I mean it hyper! You've been on dozens of dates, haven't you? But this is my first one!" he said sounding distressed and jittery and slammed his head against the table. The librarian immediately shot us a warning glance.

"Dozens of dates! Yeah, that sounds impressive though it did not make the only woman I ever loved reciprocate her feelings!" am I sounding lovesick? Oh merlin! Al instantly looked from the table with a sorrowful expression. He sat up, facing me completely.

"Do you love her?" he asked softly, gazing intently at me.

"I did. Not anymore. Don't worry, I am not lovesick or anything!" I laughed dryly. Al looked concernedly at me as though I would land myself in a bar the next minute and drink my whole life.

"Ok, now stop all those sympathetic looks. I am not going to go to a bar and drink bottles of fire-whiskey Al! I will get over her and now let's get back to your date." The sad look on Al's face was instantaneously replaced by the same distress and anxiety.

"All I wanted to say is that just be yourself Al. You are a great guy and I understand your nervousness, but I am sure you would get over it and you will have a great date! Cheer up mate!" I half-shouted with amusement and the librarian immediately got out of her place and warned us not to make any sound again.

Then we left for our transfiguration class which was boring as usual and Professor Pucey looked relieved that I completed my homework. When we headed to our common room, James announced happily that we had quidditch practice that evening. Rose and I moaned loudly because we know that quidditch practice meant meeting all the other team mates, talking with them. That doesn't sound like a problem, does it? But we do have a problem there! Dominique will be there, so we HAVE to meet her, something which we resolutely avoided for the past two weeks. Al later confessed that he had to meet Whitney in the library.

The practice session went very badly and James spent half the time yelling at us angrily until rain came, interrupting the practice. I had a peaceful sleep after two weeks and woke up to find a nervous Al trying and throwing dresses to the floor and searching his trunk frantically for some nice dress. I got up and a glance at the clock on my side table told me that it was only 6 in the morning.

"Chill down Al! It's just a date, not your wedding day!" I said smirking at him. He looked from his trunk, continued his digging and threw a red boxer at my face but I caught it before it reached my face and threw it back at him.

"Not the time for fun!" he sneered, pulling the red boxer from his face and stuffing it back in his trunk. He looked at me again and pulled his hairs with both his hands. Then he closed his eyes and randomly pulled a t-shirt and jeans and opened his eyes.

"Ahhhh! I always get this one!" he shouted which woke up the weird brothers.

"Shut you mouth potter! Or I'll shut it for you!" mumbled one of them. But Al wasn't listening to them. He again shut his eyes and let his hands randomly choose another t-shirt and jeans which he tossed aside again out of frustration. I've never seen boys struggling with dresses this much and I was deeply amused and couldn't help laughing at Al.

"What are you laughing at?" Al snarled and continued with his digging.

"Al, you will look fine in everything. Just stop turning the whole room upside down. You are acting like a girl, mate!" I managed to say between my laughter. He grumbled something inaudible and I turned away. I had a nice long hot shower. I heard Al shouting bye to me and I returned it with a good luck. When I went to dormitory, only the weird brothers were there.

"I bet that the Prankies are scrubbing the floor. 1 galleon?" Fester said with an evil grin.

"No, they are scrubbing bed pans. 2 galleons?" Hansel (or is the other way around?) replied with a challenging look and they two left. I rolled my eyes and dressed within minutes unlike Al. when I reached the almost-empty Great hall, I was greeted cheerfully by Rose who looked simple but pretty in an embroidered mint green blouse, which complimented her weasley red hair beautifully and a knee length black skirt. We had breakfast together and left for the village.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked on our way to the village.

"I don't know. Where would you like to go?" I asked looking at her.

"Weasley's wizard wheezes?" she looked questioningly at me with a small smile.

"Why not?" I nodded and returned her smile willingly. So we headed to the weasley's wizard wheezes where we were greeted by Mr. Weasley himself. Ok wondering which weasley? Mr. George weasley or the one-eared weasley as the other weasleys would call him. He comes to this branch only when we have our hogsmeade trips and stays the remaining days at Diagon alley.

"Heya Rosie! How are you?" he asked beaming at Rose.

"I'm fine uncle." Rose replied and went straight inside to examine the new-arrivals, leaving me behind. I was pushed inside by a couple of bulky seventh years inside and I fell on the floor, knocking some products off the shelf. Mr. Weasley promptly rushed towards me and helped me get to my feet while Rose and an attendant of that shop were restoring the things to its original place. When I fully got up I found Mr. Weasley staring at me blankly, scratching his chin.

"Did you come with Rosie?" he asked still scratching his chin.

"Yes" I answered weakly, looking at Rose for help. She suddenly felt my gaze and leapt to her feet.

"Oh uncle, this is Scorpius Malfoy." She said brightly looking at me and her uncle.

"I thought so" he replied narrowing his eyes towards me. Whoa! Do I look that dangerous?

"Nice to meet you sir." I said and extended my hand.

"No sirs! Call me George." He said, shaking my hands. Then something like an electric pulse passed through my body, causing my whole body to tremble and I withdrew my hands immediately. Uncle George laughed with a hand on his stomach. When I looked at Rose for an explanation for the unexpected electric wave and her uncle's inappropriate timing for laughter, her eyes reflected the same question. She was also staring at her uncle in bewilderment.

"Oh, sorry Rosie" he said in a strangled voice, laughing even harder and caught hold of Rosie's arm. She jumped instantly, catching the place where her uncle touched, rubbing it.

"What was it?" Rose screamed.

"It was…it was…" he laughed even harder and when he caught Rose staring at him, he managed to control his laughter and continued. "I just now invented it and you were my first test! I am planning to name it 'shockster'! So…do you like it?" he asked beaming at us and showed us his palm, where we found a small band plastered his middle finger.

"Next time, try it on yourself Uncle George!" Rosie snarled, still rubbing her arm.

"So, where are James and Fred? I thought of trying it on them first!"

"Oh, you know that molly thing. They have detentions for two months." Rose replied scanning through a shelf of latest exploding snaps.

"What? Two months? Oh, poor guys. But they have to admit that what they did to that weatherby was amusing! Even Percy thought that it was funny though Audrey's shrieks were unbearable. Wow, I could still hear her voice echoing in my one ear." he added with a chuckle. Rose laughed too and after a few more minutes of chit-chat and picking a couple of products for which Mr. Weasley graciously refused to accept money, we left the store and the time was 11.

When we were heading to the Abercrombie's ice cream parlor, we heard someone yelling. We both turned and found Lily and a boy shouting at each other.

"It's ok. You are the best girl I've ever seen." That bloke pleaded. Ah…poor one!

"Sod off! You are stupid!" she bellowed and turned away. What? She is supposed to be flattered! Not angry.

"I am not stupid" sad guy! I know how he must be feeling! "Hey, by the way this was the best fight I've ever had!" what? Is this guy insane? He is happy about a fight?

"Maybe you should check over her." I said calmly looking at Rose. She turned and smile at me.

"Nah…She'll be ok."

"Who is he?" I can't help my curiosity!

"Jason Fleming, a fifth year Ravenclaw"

"Hmm…" was all I could say. What do you expect me to comment?

"She fancies you" Rose said suddenly. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her directly.

"Who?"

"Lily" Rose replied as though it was obvious. Lily?

"Lily? As in Lily potter?" is she blabbering?

"Yes, the very same Lily Luna Potter. And I am not blabbering." Merlin! How did she know what I was thinking? Anyways, Lily fancies me? Al's little sister? Ok…she is no more his little sister. I agree that she has grown a lot (I mean it) over this summer and I am sure that any red-blooded man would find it hard not to notice those delicate curves, shiny, silky red hair, soft hazel eyes, her creamy flawless skin…... Hey, wait a minute? Am I talking about Al's sister? Damn it! Snap out of it Malfoy! Your thoughts cannot get anymore cheaper!

"Err…Scorpius? Are you alright?" Rose asked, her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Oh, yeah" I stammered. Rose grinned mischievously at me and we entered the crowded Abercrombie's ice cream parlor. We had wizard's multi flavor ice cream which would change its flavor every five minutes and then some hot chocolate. Though I offered to pay for her, she refused it and we ended up paying for ourselves.

"Where next?" I asked her.

"I have to buy some stationery."

"Ok" I nodded and she smiled warmly at me.

When she reached the door, it flew open unexpectedly, hitting her hard on her forehead.

"Ouch" she shouted, rubbing her forehead furiously and then Frank came inside closing the door immediately

"Oh, sorry, I am really sorry" Frank apologized jumping to Rose's side

"Are you alright?" Frank asked concernedly.

"I'm fine" Rose mumbled and turned abruptly.

"We'll go somewhere else." She said monotonously.

"Rose, please! At least give me a chance to explain!" Frank cried, looking at me and Rose who turned the other side. Poor bloke! He is so desperate!

"I am not willing to hear anything from your mouth!" she bellowed, now facing Frank. The ice cream parlor became dead silent at once, everyone looking at us three. Then after a long silence, Frank said quietly "I love you"

"I really do love you Rose. Please… understand" Frank repeated again with puppy dog eyes which caught Rose completely off guard. She simply stared at him with her jaws open for few minutes. There were many 'aww's and 'isn't that cute's in the room.

"Err…I'll see you at school." I offered and Rose immediately turned to me, looking guilty.

"I am sorry. I'll talk to you later Scorpius." She said with a thankful smile. I turned and left alone to the school. It's only 1:00. Maybe I can complete my herbology essay and Professor Longbottom will be extremely pleased. When I returned to the Gryffindor common room, it was empty. I went to the boy's dorm, took my herbology textbooks, quill and parchment and set off to the library to start my essay. When I completed my essay, it was almost 6:00. I packed my things and left for the common room.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Balderdash" I mumbled and the portrait flew open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room which was occupied by students, who returned from the village. I saw Al sitting in the couch, staring at the fire, its flames dancing in his emerald green eyes, making him look more dangerous. I walked to him and sat next to him in the couch, he looked at me for a moment and continued glaring furiously at the fire again.

"Err…how was your date Al?" I asked weakly.

"Bad" he hissed. Ok, he is in a bad mood. Maybe I should leave him alone and enquire him later.

"Why?" shit! Sometimes, my words are quicker than my thoughts! Al stared at me for a long time and closed his face with both hands.

"She is so stupid Hyper!" he shouted into his hands.

"What happened?" he looked from his hands.

"Well, you know there is this new stupid shop called 'Know your future' run by some nut, and can you believe it? She believes all these damn predictions. She got over excited, and coaxed me to enter the shop with her. And when we entered that smoky, stinky shop, we met this git called Blaise Zabini. You can tell easily that he is a fraud! Then he started telling all these stupid things like 'she'll marry someone extremely famous', 'she has to wait for the right guy otherwise she'll end up in grave danger', she started looking nervously at me. I don't know if that fraud was hitting on her! Then when we were about to leave, that moron shouted that she'll die within a week! She was completely shattered. How the hell can she believe all this crap? Then she started assuming that I am that wrong guy, waiting for an opportunity to slay her!"

"What?" I shouted. This sounds ridiculous. Blaise Zabini? He was dad's friend! I've never seen him predicting ANYTHING the whole time! Maybe, that guy was a swindler!

"Yeah, I know! When we went to three broomsticks, she kept on staring at her drink, doubting I dropped something into her drink. Then we went to honeydukes and she refused she take ANY CHOCOLATE which I touched. She acted as if I had dragon pox!" he yelled madly and smacked his forehead with his hand. I've never seen Al freak out so badly.

"Al, it's ok." I reassured.

"No. I think I need some sleep." He said standing and setting his glasses straight. I nodded and patted his arms.

"And hyper, one more thing. I am NOT comfortable with you dating my cousins especially Rose. See you at dinner." He said sternly and turned away. Seriously what? Did Al really say that? 'Don't date my cousins!' But I wasn't DATING Rose!

The portrait flew open and in came Rose and Frank laughing, their hands intertwined. Oh, so these two got together eh? Rose waved at me and they sat at the other corner of the common room. They looked cute together. I am really glad they got together. I returned to the boy's dorm and I saw Al lying in his bed with his curtains drawn. I took a small nap and I woke up to Al's voice.

We went to dinner together unenthusiastically. When we reached our table, we saw Fred and James throwing food at slytherins which made Professor Longbottom come down from the staff's table and give them one more detention for their improper behavior in the great hall. I don't know how if they enjoy those detentions. I've received only once and I promised myself not to receive detention once more! Throughout the dinner, Whitney kept on staring nervously at Al, which infuriated him further. Al was stabbing his food with his fork with a murderous look in his eyes. Was that Zabini guy right?

I ate my dinner quietly and we returned to our dorms. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. Since I had a small nap that evening, I felt fresh and awake. I heard Al's soft snores. He was always a quick sleeper. Then I heard the weird brother's muttering together something in their sleeps. I kept on rolling on my bed, changing my positions but I couldn't catch any sleep. I stretched from my bed to my mantel piece. The time was 11:00. I sighed heavily and got up from my bed. When I went to the common room, I saw someone sitting in the couch in front of the fire grate. I stood at the entrance with my arms crossed wondering who it is, sitting alone at this time of the night. I tilted my head slightly, to see their face.

It was Lily potter.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight which gave her skin a pearly glow, heightening the flawlessness of her creamy, white skin. Her beautiful, waist length shiny red hair, never looked this mesmerizing. I wanted to stroke her hair or touch it at least to see if it is as soft and silky as it looks. When I walked, she heard my footsteps and turned to face me. She looked totally surprised at my visit but hid it instantly and looked away.

"What are you doing late at night?" I asked gently.

"Just sitting." She muttered. Though she was facing the other side, I could notice the disappointment and sadness in her voice. Why is she sad?

"Oh. I couldn't sleep." She turned and looked at me directly with a curious expression. Wow, she does look beautiful. Is it true that she likes me? Does she really fancy me?

"Me neither" she answered slowly.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale and dull."

"I'm fine." is she going to answer everything in two words????

"Are you upset about your date?" damn it! I shouldn't have asked that! She is going to get pissed off. But she smiled warmly at me.

"Not really" she replied casually.

"Did you promise someone that you'll speak only two words in a sentence recently?" I asked with a small smile.

She laughed softly and looked at my eyes. I have never really seen Lily directly in her eyes until now, her hazel eyes. I couldn't interpret her eye colour exactly. It was golden green in colour and when I looked into her eyes, I was lost completely. She looks so mesmerizing! Damn it! I should get some sleep! I looked away abruptly and got up.

"I…I have to sleep"

"Scorpius…" she whispered. I turned and found her looking at me with disappointment.

"How long are you going to act like this?" she half-yelled.

"Act like what?" what is she talking about?

"Act like you are lovesick! I hate to see you like this! Gazing at the ceilings dreamily, staring longingly at Dominique like you lost her, not talking properly to anyone…you look…you look…" she was struggling to find the right word "so deserted! And I don't want you to feel like that!" she explained. Am I that obvious? Yes, I have been staring at Dominique lately a lot, but not longingly or something like that. Yes I do miss her but its not like I want her back.

"Lily, I am not going to accept her back even if she throws herself at me. But I can't deny that I am finding it hard to get over her. I loved her and she cheated me. But I don't love her anymore and I know I will not anymore. It is just that I need time, get used to the idea of her not being around me anymore. I can't help thinking about her." I explained calmly. I could have just walked away without having to explain to her about my pain but for some reason it was hard to deny anything that pretty face asks for.

"But you have to stop thinking about her!" she cried, now standing.

"I can't do that Lily and I don't know how to stop." I admitted.

"I know how to stop." But before I could ask her what she meant, I found a pair of soft lips on mine, kissing me gently. I was initially shocked but got over it quickly and kissed her back willingly and passionately, enjoying the electricity and tension between us.

.GOD!

I am kissing Lily potter!

************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 8: MOVING AWAY:**

Scorpius Malfoy:

I suddenly woke up from my bed with beads of sweat above my lips and between my brows. I hastily wiped them away with the sleeves of my night dress. Was that really a dream? I involuntarily touched my lips where I could still feel a lingering kiss, some sort of warmth. It felt so real. I looked at the clock piece on my table. It was 6:30. Bloody hell! I've been dreaming! And to make it worse, I've been dreaming about Lily! Lily! Al's sister! How can I dream about Al's sister? I felt a pang of guilt stab my heart. I shouldn't be dreaming of kissing his sister, my best friend's sister! Al has always been with me through the thick and thin of my life even when my girlfriend let me down. He offered me his deepest sympathy when my mother had that miscarriage, his strong presence when my grandmother died and his support when I left my home. Is this how I repay? By dreaming of kissing his sister? But it was just a dream! And still it felt so real. Am I beginning to fancy Lily? If so, I have to stop doing that! Al has already confessed that he was uncomfortable with me dating his cousins, didn't he? How will he react if he knows I've been dreaming of kissing his sister? I've already lost enough and the last thing I would like to lose would be my friendship with Al. there is only one solution to this. I have to keep away from Lily. Sounds simple, doesn't it?

**AFTER 1 MONTH**:

Lily Potter:

Life can't get anymore miserable. I am lonelier than ever. One thing which I hate the most is being lonely! And here I am, lonelier than ever. Am I repeating sentences? Never mind! That's how I've been over the past one month. Lonelier than ever! Rox and Hugo are avoiding me for reasons known while Malfoy (yes, it is no more Scorpius!) is avoiding me for reasons unknown. Wherever he sees me, he runs off without even seeing my face as if I am a bloody death eater or Lord Voldemort himself! Oh, yeah…I've heard loads of stories about them! Anyways, coming back to Malfoy, he refuses to even see the hem of my skirt, not that I want him to see that! And since Rose and Frank are back together, I don't see much of them either. So here I am, lonelier than ever!

"Heya flower, nerve problem?" James asked with his mouth full of half chewed food.

Boy problem! I thought grimly. Oh yeah, and moreover we have quidditch match today,

Gryffindor versus Slytherin!

"Hey lily, did some dementor kiss you? Cause you look like one." Fred asked, dropping to seat beside me in the great hall.

"Nothing!" I replied calmly and returned to stabbing my breakfast with my fork. The whole hall was buzzing with excitement and thrill due to the first match of the season. The slytherins were waving their flags everywhere, with their noses held high, beaming proudly at everyone and throwing disgust looks at the Gryffindor table. They hissed and booed loudly at every member of the Gryffindor team when they entered the great hall. Stupid gits! Some things don't change at all! They have been winning the quidditch cup consecutively for the past three years under the captaincy of Geoffrey Bulstrode, a tall, handsome dark-haired bloke. Claudia wood, our previous captain managed to grab the cup only in her first year of captaincy. All the students of Gryffindor hope that James would break that winning streak, so do I. Last year we lost the final match by 10 points in spite of Malfoy catching the snitch. I turned to face James who looked unusually calm and quiet, staring at something with narrowed eyes.

"If we lose today, the first one to be fired out of the team would be Dominique." James whispered more to himself. I shifted in my seat to have a better look at whom James was staring. It was Dominique with her hands on Bulstrode's shoulders.

"What the hell is she doing with HIM?" I demanded.

"Where are you Lily? Didn't you see them last week at hogsmeade together?" James replied with the slighted edge of irritation and frustration.

"Hey, are you worried?" I asked quietly.

"Scared? Why would I? I was just saying that if we lose to slytherin today in spite of rigorous practice the whole week, I would fire Dominique out of the team though she is the best keeper Gryffindor has ever had since Harriett Bell left."

"Yes." I nodded in response.

"Ok, meet you in 15 minutes in the changing room. Fred, come on!" he stood up and waved to Fred, motioning him to follow. I quickly sipped my coffee and left for the changing room after changing into my quidditch robes. The air in the changing room was filled with tension and amusement and when I entered everyone (except Malfoy) looked at me as though I was from some alien world.

"Ok, now that everyone has come." James started anxiously. Whoa! He has never been this anxious! Not even when McGonagall gave him detention for slipping a frog in a slytherin boy's pumpkin juice. It was evident from his face that he didn't want to lose the upcoming match, especially against slytherin.

"We have practiced really well. So let's give our best!" James concluded briefly.

"Who's going to win the match?" Fred exclaimed

"Gryffindor!" the room roared.

"Who's going to kick slytherin's ass?" James shouted cheerfully.

"Gryffindor!" we all returned once again.

"Who's going to going to win the cup this year?"

"Gryffindor!" we shouted back.

"GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! Charge! Here we come you bloody slytherins!" James exclaimed.

"Let's kick some ass out there!" Fred said beaming at everyone.

"Hope it's not ours!" Rose returned playfully and we all left together in a line with James leading us. When we walked out to the pitch to excited roars and violent boos, one part of the stadium was filled with red and gold and the other part was filled with green and silver. Through the cheering, yelling and clapping we could hear the voice of the weird brothers, in the commendatory block, with professor McGonagall by their side. Oh god! Can't they find a better commentator?

"Here comes the Gryffindor team! With James Potter as the captain of the team." One commented.

"From our experiences, we know that he is very good at kicking asses, so we have to wait to watch the fun the slytherins are going to have on the field!" another exclaimed.

"Hansel, mind your language!"

James went ahead to Cormac McLaggen, the bloody irritating referee, who was waiting to release the balls from the crate.

"Potter! Bulstrode! Shake your hands!" he commanded. Bloody git! Can't he be nice at least once in his life? James and Bulstrode shook their hands for mere seconds and I am sure that they crushed each other's hands as much as possible from their faces which were filled with disdain and naked hostility.

"Mount your brooms! On the whistle…one…two…three…" and they heard the loud whistle. We all soared high in to the air and claimed our positions, while Malfoy went around the field searching for the snitch and keeping an eye on the Slytherin seeker Greg Nott.

"We already placed our bets that Gryffindor is going to win the match"

"Fester Smith!" professor shouted.

"Sorry professor! Now, since we both, are banned from talking about betting in the commendatory podium, we would like to talk something about the match"

"Yes Fester. Since we both were not even allowed for the try-outs as the Gryffindor team is full of weasleys and potters, we must be grateful that we were at least made the commentators!" idiots! I'll take care of them later!

These words were treated with cheers and applause from the slytherin side of the pitch. As soon as the quaffle was thrown, Verata Hawk took possession of it and passed it to Raphael Grunt and he was now flying towards the posts aiming for a goal. But thankfully Dominique saved it spectacularly. Bulstrode was hitting the bludgers frantically and some missed me by mere inches. If it were not for James and Fred's excellent beater instincts, I would have been knocked off my broom minutes ago.

"Now, Lily Potter is standing idle in the middle of the field without contributing anything to her team. It looks like she has many other important issues to think about other than concentrating on the match in her hands! Sure, being the sister of the captain helps a lot in filling the positions of the team without even having a try-out!" ahhhh! How dare they!

I zoomed through the air and caught the quaffle from Grunt who looked surprised at my sudden ferocity. I tossed it to Rose and she tossed it to Hugo who was making his way towards the goal post, but when he was about to put a goal…BAM!

He was hit by a bludgers at his shoulders and he dropped it. I flew with all my speed and caught it before Janib Urquhart caught it and I threw it before the Slytherin keeper could even respond.

"10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Lily pooter, sorry potter has at last waken up from her nap-"

James came and patted me on my arms and then we began chasing the quaffle again. The slytherins were now hitting the bludgers frantically at everyone around them. Some hit their own team mates and the audience.

"Here you go Potter!" I heard the Bulstrode yell. Then a bludger soared through the air towards me, which I avoided by mere centimeters. It went past me and James hit it back straight at Nott's face, who came tumbling down. Then Hugo suddenly tossed the quaffle towards me, but Urquhart came in between and caught the quaffle within in a blink and put a goal.

With half hour of the game gone, Slytherin were leading 100 points to 70. Though Dominique made some spectacular rescues, the slytherin were really in form! And the weird brothers again resumed passing snide remarks, especially about Fred and James, commentating that James was made the captain only because of his father's popularity.

"I can't take it anymore!" Fred announced with a wide grin which made us guess what he was really up to and he hit the bludger with all his might, directly aimed at the commendatory podium. There was a loud crash and both the brothers stood up with their noses bleeding. Though Professor McGonagall looked stern, nobody missed the amusement and faint smile that crossed her wrinkled face for a second. All the students laughed.

"They asked for it and they got it!" Fred whispered to James.

"Sorry about that!" Fred shouted back innocently. However the referee did not mind it.

"I think Fred weasley can hit his bludgers at the slytherin team members rather than his own house members" one twin mumbled.

"Oh! And the slytherin seeker Greg Nott has noticed the snitch. So has Malfoy! Malfoy and Nott are both racing towards the snitch."

I turned and found Malfoy accelerating towards the snitch with Nott close by. Then suddenly Nott hit Malfoy with his elbows and Malfoy lost grip for a few seconds before steadying himself once again on the broom. Nasty git! And then a bludger came from the other side of Malfoy towards him, but he ducked in time and the bludger hit Nott with a loud thunk on his head. Ha! That's what you get for cheating! Then Malfoy got ahead of him, made a great swipe for the tiny, golden, fluttering ball and caught it in his hands.

"Yay!!!!!!" I yelled. But my voice drowned in the shouts and cheers which came from the Gryffindor end of the crowd and my other team members. James and Fred were the first to hug Malfoy. When they freed him, Malfoy wheeled around the ground, with the snitch held high in his one hand. Then the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game but it was heard faintly because of the great shout. We all hugged each other and when I reached Malfoy, he surprisingly hugged me tightly than I thought and released me before I could hug him back. Then we left the pitch, punching and kicking the air in joy, giving hi-fives and waving to the crowd excitedly. Everyone lost themselves in ecstasy and triumph in the common room. James and Fred left at once, saying something about parties and surprises. Rose and I were the last to leave the common room.

We walked slowly back up the grounds in content silence towards the castle through the crowd, many of them who shouted congratulations at us. When we entered the common room, we were welcomed by deafening claps and cheers. James announced that we have a huge party that evening. Then I left to my dorm, had a nice hot shower and after a long nap, I went to the common room, where some students were completing their impending homework. James said something about party, didn't he? Where's he?

Then Rose came towards me stretching her arms lazily.

"Nice sleep?" I asked.

She nodded as she stifled another yawn and without any further word, we left to the great hall for dinner. The mood over the slytherin table was spiritless and dull. They were attacking the food in their plates rather than the gryffindor students who were beaming and smirking at who ever they came across. At the staff table, Professor Pucey, their house head looked sullen and disappointed after losing their winning streak, while Professor Longbottom looked thrilled and happy like a three year old. Hagrid was also beaming at us. The gryffindor table was almost empty except for few first and seconds years and of course the head girl.

When we entered the common room, we were welcomed by loud music. Rose and I smirked at each other. Frank came running towards Rose with two mugs of butter beers and they left together to one end of the room. Then Rose led the first and second years to their dorms. The party was already in full swing when we arrived. James was being carried by a few seventh years all around the room in circles until he was dropped in the middle of what looked like a tub of butter beer.

"Whoa! How did you get so much?" I almost shouted. Fred was suddenly by my side.

"We owe it to that map!" he exclaimed with a wink and gave me a one-handed hug as he had a mug in his other hand. Meanwhile, James got up from the tub, dripping with butter beer from head to toe and shook his body violently the way dogs do when they get wet. Delicious drops of butterbeers splattered all over and fell on some girls, standing near by, who were giggling flirtatiously and eyeing him with admiration and hope that he would give them at least some of his attention.

Malfoy was also encircled by a large group of girls, who were passing amused comments at him and batting their eyelids. Bitches! I went over to table where the eateries were dispersed hastily on the table with big bottles of fire-whiskey. Hmm…maybe I can try them, when I reached it, I heard someone behind me.

"Or maybe not!" I turned around and found James with his arms around an unknown pretty girl.

"So, would you mind telling me how you brought these in, with Molly on the loose?" I asked smirking at him. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Who said Molly is on the loose?" he answered with a small smile, taking a bottle of fire-whiskey and pointed his other hand to a far end of the room. I moved closer to the spot where James pointed and OH-MY-GOD! Is that Molly? I found Molly suspended in the mid-air, unconscious and surrounded by students in queues. There were multi-colored concentric circles drawn on their faces and the students in the queue were throwing pies on her face. And Fred was the bloody organizer of this prank without any doubt. I couldn't help laughing at their expertise.

"Heya flower! Wanna join?" Fred shouted over the top of other noises. I walked towards him, pushing my way through the excited pack of students who were waiting for their once in a life time chance of hitting their head girl. Fred smiled at me with amusement and I returned his smile.

"You wouldn't leave her alone, would you?" I asked still laughing.

"Lily! How could you speak like that! She is our COUSIN!" Fred replied, carrying his hand to his chest and acting as if he was hurt.

"You are impossible! Hope you don't get another month's detention!" I said and left him with the other students. I crossed across the room and sat in an empty couch, a few feet away from where Malfoy was sitting with a girl. Suddenly Malfoy seemed to sense my presence and stared at me longingly. Longingly? Am I drunk? Then why the hell would he look at me like that! He kept on casting me guilty looks while talking to her and drinking some fire-whiskey.

Dominique was in the other corner of the room, looking downcast and wretched. Why does she look sad? Rose and Frank were in the other corner sharing a passionate kiss, and James and the other girl were also snogging mindlessly. Hugo and Rox were as usual missing and nobody else sensed their presence.

The party got more rowdy and wilder as the time passed. Most of the students had fire-whiskey though they were underage and were literally falling over each other. Within 1 hour, the common room was filled with drunken unconscious students lying all over each other. I just had few chocolates and three mugs of butter beer in my couch at a decent distance from Malfoy and the other girl. Still some people were dancing in the middle.

I went to the table to fetch myself another mug of butterbeer.

"Would you mind some company?" I heard a voice behind me. I almost jumped and turned around to find a boy. He was tall and lanky with violet streaks in his hair, too much of eyeliner in his eyes (I've never seen even a girl wear this much!) and he had pierced his lower lip, ears and brows. I admit he looked weird (weird to the core!), but he was also quite good-looking. He would have definitely looked even better without those strange accessories. I don't mind spending this useless evening with him.

"I'd love to" I returned with what I hoped was a smile.

"For a start, my name is Ian Hannibal." He said with a cocky grin, and stretched his hands and we shook hands.

"And I am Lily Potter." He nodded knowingly.

"And secondly, I want you to have some fire-whiskey." He remarked reaching to the bottle and pouring some liquid into a goblet.

"No, Ian. It's ok" I refused but my voice wasn't as firm as I wanted it to be, because deep inside I wanted to taste the liquid too. He poured the yellow, golden liquid into another goblet and pushed it to me. He then raised his goblet as if to give a toast.

"To the Gryffindor chaser!" he exclaimed and I giggled girlishly, raising my glass too and we let the goblets collide which made a soft clattering sound. When I sipped the liquid, I felt my throat, esophagus, lungs and the inner wall of my stomach burn as though I had eaten fire itself! Wow! I suddenly felt my throat go dry and sipped more, enjoying the burning as well as ecstatic sensation the alcohol was giving. And then we walked to the couch and Ian sat next to me. Malfoy looked at me and the goblet and for a moment there was a shocked and hurt expression on his face which he hid instantly and suddenly acted more interested in her conversation. The girl repeatedly gave him signs that she was interested in more than talking but he didn't pay much attention to her.

We kept on talking for a long time and I've never met anything or anyone as boring as Ian Hannibal. Oh merlin! Save me…he kept on talking all kinds of non-sense though he sensed that I wasn't listening to even one word of his speech. But he helped me get few more goblets of fire-whiskey. I didn't know what the time was, but Malfoy went long ago with someone out of the common room and I am sure of it. Why can't Scorpius see me? Am I that ugly? Am I so unnoticeable? Then Ian kept on speaking something and he asked me to come somewhere with him. I nodded unenthusiastically and let him lead the way. Rose and Frank were asleep on each other's arms. Fred was lying on the floor, with his mouth wide open and saliva dripping on his side. James and the unknown pretty girl (next time remind me to ask her name!) were still kissing and then suddenly James threw up on her. He looked equally shocked but fell on the floor. The girl shouted the cleaning spell at his mouth. Bubbles came out of his mouth which woke him up from his drunken state and he looked perplexed for a moment before realizing that he actually vomited while kissing a girl and then started apologizing to her. I laughed loudly and Ian carried me from the common room to some nearby empty classroom.

"Where are we?" I asked in a very unsteady voice. He set me in the teacher's table without answering my question and started kissing me. I could feel the cold metal in his lips which sent shivers down my spine. I kissed him back without any second thoughts and the kiss got more deep and strong. I could still taste the alcohol in his lips. And then suddenly I found a hand on my waist trying to unbutton my pants. I moved away instantaneously knowing what his intentions were. I slapped him hard across his face and pushed him away from me.

"What's the matter?" he yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"I am not drunk enough to do something stupid like this." I replied calmly and walked away unsteadily from him towards the common room. I crossed across the bodies on the floor to the girl's dormitory and fell on my bed. I made no effort to control the stream of tears running down my cheeks. Damn you Malfoy! Why can't you be with me!

************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 9: AT LAST:**

SCORPIUS MALFOY:

I felt something warm fall on my face which I wiped with the back of my hand. I rolled over the rough surface and my fingers found something soft and feathery and then something sharp hit my hand. "Ouch!" I woke up with a cry and looked around. Where the hell was I? I asked myself. My throat went dry and there was a pounding pain in head. My hands instantly flew to my hand but that didn't help the pain. What in the name of merlin was I doing here? I wondered loudly. I turned around and found some twenty owls staring at me wide-eyed. Holy crap! I was at the owlery! And then I smelt some stench. Oh merlin! It was owl's shit. Shit! Yes, that's what it was! Shit!

I had to get out of here! How the hell did I get in there? "That's what a full bottle of fire-whiskey does" my inner voice answered. Ah, thank you my dear inner voice, where the hell were you when I got drunk? Oh god! That's the first sign of insanity. I am talking to myself! I was drunk last night and I deserve this. I didn't know the time also but it was very dark outside. I had to return to my dorm before the teachers found me and handed me some ruddy detention for being out of the castle in that unholy time. I performed a cleaning charm on myself, buttoned my shirt and walked through the eerie-looking castle, barely making any sound.

The fat lady was snoring loudly and was not happy with my unceremonious arrival. I quickly muttered the password and I was surprised to see the common room with students lying indignantly all over each other and in the couch. I tiptoed to the dormitory which read 'sixth-years' and fell on my bed not bothering to change into my night wear after listening to the soft snores of my dorm mates.

The more I avoided Lily, the more I felt her presence strongly. Suddenly she was everywhere I looked and it infuriated as well as made my feelings grow stronger by every second. Sometimes I wanted to listen to the demon roaring inside my heart and confess my feelings to lily which was growing like an uncontrollable cancer cell (hey, I am taking muggle studies too) infecting my brain and daily activities, but my inner voice (bloody inner voice!) would come in the right time for rescue and will put some sense inside my brain. I don't know how long I can take this teasing. Al somehow sensed that I was deeply disturbed by something but his reasons were different. He still thought that I was troubled by my family issues and I wanted him to maintain that thought. I didn't want him to sense the turmoil caused by his sister in my heart. Do I sound like a love-sick puppy? Oh damn it!

"Hyper, shall we go down?" Al shouted with frustration from the entrance of our common room. Al's voice was the only thing which pulled me back from my volley of thoughts to the present.

"Yeah." I returned and we left the Gryffindor common room together to the great hall. Everywhere around, I found carved floating pumpkins lit by candles inside. The entire corridor had an eerie atmosphere with fog and floating candles, occasionally accompanied by scary sound effects. What the hell was going on? I turned to Al, who was smiling to himself.

"Am I missing something?"

Al looked at me as if I was insane. "Hyper, I know that you are lately out of the world. But not to this extent! Today is Halloween! H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N!" he almost shouted out of shock, stressing each syllable and his sudden outburst made me wince.

Oh shit! How could I forget that! How the hell could I forget Halloween!

"Oh yeah! Halloween!" I replied, letting the message sink in. Merlin! Have I been that blind? Blind enough not to notice what is happening around me?

"Hyper, you are really scaring me now! What the hell is happening to you? I could easily tell that it is no more your family bothering you." He cried. Oh crap!

"Al it is nothing. I promise you that I'll be fine hereafter. I know I've been out of this world lately but I can assure that it won't happen anymore. Believe me." I said reassuringly with a hand on his shoulder. But al didn't look convinced and smiled weakly at me. The great hall looked spectacular with the many more jack-o-lanterns; scarecrows and some counterfeit bats flying all over across the hall and the food never looked or smelled that delicious. All the students were almost seated except a few first years that were still marveled by the beautiful decorations of the castle. Al led me through the crowd and sat next to James and Fred and gestured me to sit next to him which I accepted.

The prankies were whispering something excitedly as usual.

"Can I sit here?" I heard someone behind me. I turned and found Lily looking at me expressionless. I looked around helplessly hoping that she'll find some other place, but to my dismay there were no other empty seats. Damn it!

"Hey Lily! Sit down!" Al replied happily.

Lily muttered a 'thanks' and took the seat next to me. Then I completely lost my appetite though I was sure that James and Fred ate on my behalf. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Lily also did not have any food and was just scratching the plate with her fork which made an annoying sound.

"Will you stop that?" I asked softly without looking from my plate.

"Stop what?' I heard her say.

"Stop scratching your plate."

"Oh" she replied and the irritating sound ceased at once. Suddenly she pulled the fork from my hand and scratched her plate with more force which made my skin crawl. I held up my hand, motioning her to stop but she scratched with more force. I closed my eyes and shut my ears with my hand involuntarily. When I opened my eyes after a few minutes, I found Lily looking at me with a mischievous smile. Apparently she stopped the sound too. I raised an eyebrow at her and her smile became wider, brightening her features. I smiled uncomfortably at her and started eating my dessert with a new found appetite and regretted missing the main course.

"James, you shouldn't do this." I heard Al say wearily.

"Come on Albus! What's Halloween without some fun?" Fred replied enthusiastically.

"Jeah, whash Hallveen wijoush chome pun?" James answered with food in his mouth.

"I don't know. Neville is going to get very angry. I hope it's not too late even now. Can you stop that?" al questioned them. James and Fred exchanged amused expressions and shook their heads together.

"Oh merlin!" Al said and smacked his head against the table.

"What's wrong Al?" I asked, shooting a glance at James and Fred. They shrugged and returned to their food.

The whole hall gasped suddenly and Al looked from the table. I looked around and found everyone staring at Bulstrode's back, who was walking away from the slytherin table. Some students were laughing nervously while others acted as if they saw nothing. I craned my neck to have a better look at what was happening. .GOD. did someone really did that? They have done that! There was a large hole in Bulstrode's pants revealing his robin blue boxers behind. I heard the sound of Al smacking his head with his hand and muttering something inaudible. Then another tearing sound echoed through the hall and the laughter increased many folds on the sight of Greg Nott standing from his table and shamelessly revealing his pink boxers.

"Nice knickers, Nott!" someone shouted from the Ravenclaw table which made the students laugh even harder. Nott swiftly turned red and sensed that there was a huge hole in his pants. He ran way from the hall covering it with his hands immediately. The slytherins instantly understood that they were the target and looked at each other nervously. There was some sort of telepathy between them, an unspoken conversation, asking each other who wanted to get up next. The slytherin prefect Dan DeCarlo at last mustered some courage and rose cautiously from the table but the tearing sound of fabric was heard again and he immediately sat again. His face was red out of embarrassment. I couldn't control my laughter and the staffs were rushing from their table in order to restore silence and Neville was rushing to the Gryffindor table with a funny expression on his face. He went straight to James and Fred.

"James, Fred, could you accompany me to my staff room?" he demanded.

"Why professor? Scared of the dark or the Halloween?" James replied with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Fred also started something but a warning glance from Neville silenced him and they followed him without any further word. Al sighed heavily and disappointment was evident in his face.

The prankies received another two months of detention for using the ultra sticking charm on the slytherin bench and they accepted the detention without any regrets as usual. The deep feelings I harbored for Lily distracted me a lot which naturally resulted in poor grades in my exams and Al was terribly disappointed by my sudden low grades. So he offered to tutor me in the evenings. Though I knew that I didn't need any tutoring I accepted his request without any question only due to one reason: it would provide me some deviation from the conflict going on all the time inside my heart. So the unnaturally cold November passed away quickly and we soon landed in the snowy December. Lily soon smelled that I was avoiding her deliberately and she began avoiding me too, for which I don't blame her either. I know that I'll overcome this small crush. How long will it take for me to overcome this crush? That's the question.

The December was awfully cold and it snowed heavily worsening my already bad mood. The exams weren't bad and thankfully the holidays arrived soon. I've never been this eager to return home for Christmas. But anything far from Lily sounded like a welcome option. My instincts told me that Christmas was going to be a bad affair that year but I didn't have the mood and interest to question it. I traveled to my home through the Hogwarts express and when nobody was there to pick me up, I started trusting my instincts. I didn't have the apparition license still, so when Mr. Potter graciously offered to drop me in my house I kindly accepted and invited him to the Malfoy Manor. But he refused to enter and I dropped the issue instantly and thanked him before entering my house.

"Welcome master Malfoy" Gefder, our squeaky little house-elf greeted me on the doorway and helped me with my luggage. I scanned across the exquisite looking sitting room for any sign of my parents but there was none.

"Where is mom?" I asked Gefder.

"Madam will be home for dinner master."

"Gefder, how many times have I asked you not to call me master?"

"I am sorry master."

I huffed impatiently and left to my room. I walked across the room to the lamp table and took the photo in my hands. It was the photo of the Malfoy family. Standing in the middle was a tall, muscular man with long shiny white hair, Lucius Malfoy, his grandfather. Scorpius knew that he was handsome once, but the wars somehow sucked his handsomeness and replaced it with a permanent stern look He was standing proud with his arms around a tall, thin beautiful woman in an expensive robe with golden blonde hair, his grandmother Narcissa Malfoy. Next to his granny was his father, a younger version of his grandfather, tall, muscular and undeniably handsome. He was standing next to a small, pretty woman with large black eyes and lustrous black hair who was carrying a small baby in her hands. He couldn't see his face but the photo made him feel happy, made him realize that he too had a wonderful family once, but not anymore. He knew he would never be happy with his family again and the realization pained him even more. He put the photo back in its place and changed into his regular wears before sleeping again.

He woke up to the shouting of his parents. He rolled over and over again but after realizing that sleep was a far cry he got up from his bed and marched angrily to the source of commotion.

"Would you two mind keeping your voices down?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

Dad and mom were apparently surprised by my appearance but didn't show it. They were very good at masking their emotions. All Malfoys are! Dad took a deep breath before facing me.

"How are you?" he asked in a very deep voice.

"Does it really matter to you?" I replied calmly. His father glared at him and his mother broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Scorpius, I want you to do me a favor." He mother spoke softly.

"What would that be?" I asked without the slightest interest.

"I want you to baby sit Frizella tonight." She replied excitedly. What? I can't baby sit a devil! That would be devil sit!

"Scorpius, would you do that for me? Your dad and I have a dinner to attend and apparently Daphne and Greg had to attend it too."

"No! Never! Please mom, she is a devil! I can't do that!" I shouted back.

"Scorpius, you will not speak of your cousin like that!" his mother hissed.

"But…but" God, I have to save myself! "Gefder can do that!" I pleaded.

"That was what I was talking to your father about!" she shot back, with a cold stare at dad.

"What did HE do?" I asked, looking between my dad and mom.

"He gave that stupid elf freedom!" she sneered and crossed her arms across her chest. What? Gefder was released?

"Dad?" I asked, looking at my dad for answers. He looked extremely exhausted and old for a moment.

"Yes Scorpius, I gave Gefder freedom and I don't regret it either" he said defensively.

"And ask his reasons Scorpius!" his mother spat with a mad look on her face. His father sighed heavily.

"Well, the ministry has come up with very strict rules about house-elves and I don't wish to violate those rules. So I gave Gefder freedom." He father replied calmly.

"NO! That is not the reason! He gave away that elf after listening to that mudblood weasley! She is the head of that department" she said coldly.

"Oh! Will you stop it for merlin's sake Astoria! I am perfectly capable of taking my own decisions and I don't require any assistance for it! This has nothing to do with Hermione Weasley!"

"I am totally fine with dad's decision too. Why the hell are you making it such a big issue mom?" I answered impatiently.

"No swear words Scorpius!" his mom yelled.

"Oh puleez mom! I am NOT an eenie weenie miney baby anymore and stop treating me like one! I am just sick of your bickering! Ok, I'll take care of that little devil if you stop fighting now!" I bellowed. Mom shot me a poisonous glare before leaving to her room and slamming the door forcefully.

"I am sorry about her Scorpius" father said softly.

"It's ok. When is that coming?" I asked impatiently.

"That?' father questioned him with bewilderment.

"That little devil Frizella!" I groaned. His father scoffed but immediately passed it as a cough.

"Err…Scorpius, don't let that out. Greg would be mad at you for calling his little daughter a devil."

"But that's what she is." I mumbled.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes." Dad replied as if he did not hear the last sentence at all and I heard a loud knock on our door.

"I think they're already here." Dad replied flatly and left to welcome his guests. The obnoxious voice of Uncle Greg was echoing through the whole house accompanied by the sickeningly sweet voice of his wife and the annoying complaints of his daughter Frizella. When he walked into the sitting room, he acknowledged my presence with a small smile. However his wife looked displeased with my presence. She was another one of those pure blood maniacs who strongly disapproved of any friendly relations with the muggles. It was 2021 for merlin's sake! I wondered when these ill hearted remnants will realize that!

"Take care of my little angel Scorpius" he said with a wink. Frizella also looked very unhappy and I didn't blame her for her hatred either. I hated her equally. I nodded in response and the two couples walked away leaving me behind with a 7 year old demon!

"Ahem" she, sorry the demon, cleared her throat loudly and sat in the sofa with her arms across her chest and her nose held high.

"How much did my parents pay you for baby sitting me?" she asked in a very proud tone.

"I offered to do it for free" I replied coolly.

Frizella, oh sorry, the demon looked aghast. "Am I that cheap?"

"May be you are. Now shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" I said casually and took the wand from the table and twirled it between my fingers. She regarded this with narrowed eyes.

"You are not 17 yet. I know you can't use magic outside Hogwarts" she stated proudly. Bloody hell! She is true, I can't use magic!

"Now just shut up!" I said threateningly.

"Shove away you fit-for-nothing cousin!" she replied annoyingly. I sneered at her and left her in the hall to my room. I took my school books and when I began doing my herbology essay, I heard a loud smash outside. I hurried down the stairs to the hall and almost tripped when I landed in the sitting room. There was broken glass pieces scattered all over the floor with Frizella standing in the middle.

"Oops. Dropped the goblet by mistake" she replied with no regret in her voice. I glared at her.

"What? You were supposed to take care of me, remember?"

"What do you want?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"Are you repeating?"

"Are you repeating?" she was getting on my nerves.

"Stop that!" I said warningly.

"Stop that"

"Oh fuck!" I muttered to myself, hitting my forehead with my hand.

"Oh fuck!" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no…no…no…don't say that!" I shouted.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted again.

"No…no...Frizella…lets go back to repeating! That was fun, wasn't it?" I pleaded. The last thing Daphne Goyle would want is her daughter using swear words.

"Oh fuck!" she repeated and playfully showed me her tongue. Merlin, I am doomed!

"Shit, I am dead!" I murmured.

"Shit, I am dead!" she repeated.

"I love muggles" I replied, hoping that she would revert to the repeating game without mentioning any swear words.

"Shit, I am dead!" she said casually.

"Look Frizella, you are NOT supposed to use swear words. Okay?" I asked affectionately. What a devil!

"Shit, I am dead" she repeated.

"Frizella!"

"Oh fuck!"

The remaining evening was also worse. She kept on repeating everything I said and when I was at the end of my tether, my family arrived. Aunt Daphne looked flabbergasted when her daughter greeted with the same word she had been using the whole evening. She looked absolutely mad and yelled hysterically at me for teaching a 6 year old swear words and left our house angrily. Uncle Greg mouthed a sorry and left behind her. Dad looked amused though mom did not look bothered by the whole event. I went to my bed early that night skipping dinner.

I spent the next few days doing last minute Christmas shopping. I bought a bracelet for mom, a very expensive eagle quill for dad, a dirty silk scarf for Aunt Daphne (which I deliberately made dirty by stamping on it for an hour for scolding me), a diary for Uncle Greg (though I wondered if he knew to even write!), a magical golden encyclopedia for Albus and a perfume (ok, I deliberately added some doxie eggs in order to make it smell bad) for Frizella. My heart leapt with joy and excitement when I spotted a beautiful chain with a heart dollar and it took all my resistance not to buy it for Lily, though I know it would have looked gorgeous on her. But how would I sign it? As Malfoy, your secret admirer? No. But I finally lost the last bit of sense clinging to my brain and bought that chain with the remaining gold I had. I sent all the gifts through owl except the chain and thought with relief that the entire week was fine until Christmas Eve. That night was probably the worst one I've veer had. Mom and dad started fighting all over again

"I know everything about you Draco!" mom yelled at dinner, slamming the dining table with her fist which made all the utensils vibrate.

"Wow, my wife knows everything about me! How surprising!" dad returned sarcastically.

"You know what I am talking about…" she trailed away, looking at her soup. But dad got extremely angry and left the house without a word. She looked at me with a triumphant smile which disgusted me.

"Why are doing this to him?" I shouted furiously at her.

"You will not speak about things you don't know of!" she yelled back.

"Then let me know!" I shot back.

"What do you want to know? That your father is having an affair?" she said icily. _An affair? Dad? _

"I don't believe it!"

"I didn't ask you to."

"Then why are you hurting him?"

"Because I know he is cheating on me"

"I still don't believe you"

"Then why would your dad run away like this? In the middle of supper?"

I shrugged in response. "And whom do you suspect?" I demanded.

"With that mudblood weasley!" she spat. Which weasley? I gasped at the realization. How could she think of her like that?

"You mean Hermione weasley?"

"Of course! That bitch!" how can she talk of Rose's mother like that?

"You will not speak of her like that mom!" I replied threateningly.

"How dare YOU warn me?"

"Yes, I will because you have no idea how nice Mrs. Hermione weasley is, how much she loves her husband and her family unlike you, how much dad still concerns for you, how much you've hurt and ill treated dad, and how much I yearn to be a whole family once again!" I finished it all in one sentence and took a deep breath before beginning again but I was cut off by her.

"Oh, I forgot you were fraternizing with that dirty potter and filthy weasley family!" she said dryly.

"You will not speak ill of the potter family!"

"What will you do? Run away like your dad? Then go away! I know you can't live without depending on anyone! Where else would you go except to that potter's mansion? You have to come to ME for everything!"

"Wanna see??"

I pushed the table away and walked angrily towards the fire grate. I took the green floo powder in my hand and shouted the first place that came to my mind.

"Leaky cauldron"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 10: FROSTY CHRISTMAS:**

Lily potter's POV:

"James, The Lake is frozen!" Dad came running into house, shouting and leaving a trail of snow behind him.

"Harry, remove your shoes! And put away that cloak!" mom bellowed from the kitchen on seeing her favorite red carpet getting dirty.

"Easy Ginny" Harry replied cheerfully, removing his boots and cloak hastily. Al came from the study room, adjusting his specs, with some book in his hand. James came running down the stairs panting for air.

"What's it dad?" James asked curiously.

"The lake is frozen!" dad repeated excitedly.

"Err…dad, that's nature. The lake gets frozen every year during winter. What's so special about it?" Al asked in a business like tone.

"Oh Al, no doubt you are such a dumbass" James answered laughing and started jumping from one couch to the other like an overexcited kid.

"James…" dad began. And James abruptly stopped his monkey act and on seeing the look of disapproval on Dad's face, a look of apprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh ok…sorry Al. If the lake is frozen, we can do skating. Got it now?"

"Well dad, did you ask mom?" I asked slowly.

"Why should I ask her for everything…it's not like I am afraid of her or something like that…" dad answered, leaving the hall to get his skates along with James and they both returned with childish grins on their face. Al also looked excited. He went to fetch his skates and brought mine from my room too.

"So, is mom okay with it dad?" James asked.

"What should she be okay with?" dad asked looking hurt.

"Yes dad. Did mom let you?" al whispered.

"Hey, I am a man! I don't like being henpecked!" dad replied proudly and left the house. We followed him without a word.

"Hey, where are you four leaving?" we heard mom shout from the kitchen.

"Skating!" we replied in unison.

"No, you can't go skating now!" mum commanded.

Dad turned around and shouted "Yes we can Ginny! Come and see it for yourself!"

"Come on kids. Hold me. We'll apparate before your mom comes!" he whispered excitedly. We all touched his shoulders and after a moment of choking sensation, we landed near the lake, which was surrounded by blinding mass of snow with no trees in proximity. It took us a moment to get used to the extremely bright white snow and we found someone waving at us.

"Heya Harry! Right here!" we heard an animated voice which was unmistakably Uncle Ron's, who was dressed in a red jumper and blue jeans.

"Hey Ron, how did you manage to get away from Aunt?" James asked joyfully putting on his skates.

"Come on James! It's not like I am afraid of your aunt!" he replied acting hurt with a hand on his chest.

"Where are rose and Hugo?" Al asked.

"Well, Rosie is helping her mom with the cookies. You know how bad your aunt is at cooking and Hugo is at Fred's"

"So…everyone ready?" dad asked happily.

"Let me first!" Dad added but Uncle Ron pulled him back with a disapproving look on his face. They were seriously acting like a bunch of kids.

"That's unfair Harry! I was the first to inform you! Technically it has to be me!" Uncle Ron answered with a frown.

"Ron. I was the one who FOUND the lake here!"

"Dad, Uncle, stop acting like kids! And give way for kids." James said casually and went to the lake but dad pulled him back again. And then we heard a loud pop near us. We turned and found mom marching towards us, her hair flying in the cold wind which looked like flames in the snowy background.

"Ron, Harry, you will NOT go skating!" She yelled.

"Since when did I listen to you Ginny Potter?" Uncle Ron replied icily. Then we heard another loud crack near us and found Aunt Hermione walking towards us with a disapproving look.

"Listen to me Ron! You can't go skating!" she shouted pointing towards the frozen lake.

"I will! Keep away ladies!" Uncle shouted and went proudly towards the frozen lake.

"Ron, don't be stupid. Just listen to me!" Aunt shouted warningly but she was too late. Uncle walked on the ice cautiously and flashed them a challenging look. When he began to skate, the ice cracked beneath his feet and his goofy grin immediately faded. He took another step carefully but the ice cracked unexpectedly and he fell into the icy cold water. He shouted a small 'yelp' and tried his best to retrieve his leg out of the extremely cold water beneath the ice floor but his efforts were futile.

"Ron, you may be thick but the ice isn't thick enough!" Aunt said between laughter.

He looked at us helplessly which added more to the hilarity of the situation. Aunt Hermione and mom laughed with tears rolling down their cheeks. James and Dad made a dramatic expression and rushed to help Uncle Ron but unfortunately skidded and fell into the water.

I couldn't control my laughter on seeing my brother, dad and uncle being trapped in ice. Al gave mom and aunt a stern look before taking his wand out.

"Did you forget you all are wizards?" Al asked impatiently to the trio trapped in water. They shrugged innocently and shot death glares at aunt and mom who enjoyed the situation. Al treaded carefully on the thin ice and muttered the warming charms near ice where their legs were trapped. The ice near their legs dissolved and helped them ease their way out. As soon the trio walked away from the lake, they let out a sigh of relief. Uncle Ron stared incredulously at aunt and mom, who were still sniggering uncontrollably.

"What would have happened if we drowned?" he shouted.

"Ron, the lake is only three feet." Dad replied calmly placing a hand on his shoulders reassuringly. His stupidity made us laugh even harder.

"But still…you know…we could have died out of…err…cold or something" he stammered.

"Ron, we wont let you die so easily!" mom managed between her laughter.

"What? Hey, wait a second! How do YOU two know about the lake?"

"Well, Ginny and I were just taking a walk here yesterday. You thought you were the only one who knew about this lake, did you? " Aunt Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Whatever, I am freezing here. Just the best time for a chocolate drink, isn't it?" James said.

"Yeah, I am exhausted too. Never thought my wife and friend would set a trap for us!" dad replied jokingly.

"That's why Mr. Harry James Potter, you must listen to your wife" mom told proudly. Dad poked her playfully in the ribs and we left to our house giggling. Nothing's like having a hot cocoa with marshmallows on the chilly winter days and then aunt and uncle left to their home.

Dad went to his study room to resume his paper work and mom left to the kitchen to experiment some new Christmas delicacy. James left to his room muttering some thing about painting and art. He seemed too preoccupied with something these days, so I didn't bother disturbing him. That naturally left Al and me and we went to do our impending Christmas shopping. Seriously, having so many cousins is a bane when it comes to shopping gifts for them all. But the best part is that I would receive so many gifts as well. I know I sound childish but that's the Christmas spirit. Giving and receiving love. OK, giving and receiving gifts.

Al received his apparition license, so we apparated to London and we know mom would apparently have us for dinner for leaving to London unannounced. We landed directly in the Piccadilly Circus and we were paralyzed on its sight. Even festival decorations in Hogwarts looked meager when compared to the bright, beautiful red and green lightings adorning the street with a giant Christmas tree in the middle. The tree was nearly forty feet high, decorated stunningly with large glittering golden stars, silver bells, small immobile fairies and other paper decorations. I stood there staring at the tree awestruck.

"Are you kids new to town?" we heard someone. We swung around and found an old hunched man glaring at us with an evil smile. There was something scary about the guy, it was either his extremely yellow teeth, or the fact that he had a wooden leg, or that there was a deep nasty cut on his right cheek, or that he simply looked haunting.

"Nothing" Al muttered quickly and pulled me along with him. He mumbled innumerable 'excuse me's while making our way through the crowded streets. There were beautiful multi-colored stars hanging outside each muggle shop showroom which displayed exquisite muggle dresses, breath-taking jewel shops, fancy muggle electronic instrument shops and extremely crowded junk food outlets. People were moving in and out of all shops with a shopping list in their hands which reminded me that I didn't have any plans too. But the whole muggle street was so high-spirited; radiating happiness and joy that would enlighten anyone's mind or gloomy mood let alone make them feel guilty because of being unplanned or unorganized. There were many discount announcements and attractive offers destined to tempt the shoppers and all the shops were overcrowded.

"How do you know this place?" I asked with a dazed expression on my face.

"Hyper and I came here for shopping last year" he replied with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, much better than the same boring Diagon alley"

Then we parted after agreeing to meet at the Burger king outlet across the end of the street within an hour after our individual shopping. I entered a crowded watch showroom where I bought a simple yet elegant watch for mom. Then I went to another large muggle shop called 'Debenhams' where I bought a perfume named after some muggle celebrity called '' for Rose, a beautiful purse for aunt Hermione, a pretty stud for Rox (we are supposed to give gifts for everyone, right?), two identical chains for Lucy and Molly, a hair styling gel for Louis, some make-up accessories for Dominique and Victoire and mood rings for Hugo and Teddy and I left for the meeting spot after draining my purse and energy.

I still had to buy for Al, James, Fred and dad for whom I planned to shop in Diagon Alley. Al came into the shop with dozens of wrapped gifts and we left together to Diagon Alley where I completed my shopping. I bought a box of latest weasley wizard's products for James and Fred, a wizard watch which would display the time in five different countries and periodical alarms for Al and a magical scarf which would change its colour every day for dad. After our Christmas purchase we left to our home.

The following week was even busier because we went tree hunting, had more decorations to do and of course set up the Christmas tree. We usually spend the Christmas Eve at ours and Christmas at The Burrow. So after decorating our house for two days, we were all extremely exhausted.

"Merry Christmas!" I heard someone shout in my ears which made me recoil. I sprang from my bed and found that it was nobody but James with his trademark stupid grin. He was still clad in his pyjamas and his untidy black hair was sticking out in all god-knows directions.

"Move away! I have to sleep!!" I mumbled in a very sleepy tone.

"Get up flower! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" he said happily, bouncing on my bed like a child, pulling my covers.

"Jamsie…please…" I begged pulling my covers over myself again.

"DON'T CALL ME JAMSIE!" he shouted.

"Then leave me! I have to sleep Jamsie." I muttered and he pulled my covers again and kicked me hard in my shin. I kicked him back and then after few minutes of wrestling I gave up and went to the bathroom to refresh myself while James left to wake up Al. I pulled on my bathrobes over my flimsy nightwear and went to the hall to greet my remaining family members. They were all in their night robes and by the look of their faces, they were waiting for me to open the presents. I went and hugged them all one by one and greeted them. Then we all settled on our couch for opening the present. We always open our gifts age wise and since I am the youngest one of my family, I must open my gift first. I took a neatly wrapped one from under the tree which was signed by dad.

"I am not sure if you like it" dad said slowly, the same sentence which he always said while giving me my gift.

"Dad, you know I'll love it anyway" I replied reassuringly and sat to unwrap the gift. I was awestruck. It was a beautiful set of combs made of tortoise shell, with jeweled rims-just the shade to wear in the beautiful red hair. They were expensive combs, I knew, and my heart had simply craved and yearned over them without the least hope of possession whenever I saw them on the cover of witch weekly but now they were mine to adorn my deep red tresses. I leapt over to him, hugged him tightly and pecked on his cheeks.

"I love it dad." I told and he looked satisfied.

Then it was Al's turn who received a telescope from dad.

"Thanks dad." He said with a genuine smile which dad returned and then he gestured James to open a large parcel. James was surprised at his gift and after examining it for a moment; he carefully uncovered it and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes.

"What is it?" Al asked curiously. But James was still staring at the parcel in his hands wide-eyed. Al looked at me for an answer and I shrugged in response. Mom and dad were exchanging amused looks.

"Are you serious?" James croaked. Mom and dad nodded with a kind smile.

"Hey, enough of the emotional moments. Would you care telling me?" Al pleaded.

"It's the invisibility cloak!" James exclaimed.

"You gave HIM the invisibility cloak? THE invisibility cloak?" I cried.

"Yes. Harry and I planned to give it on his 17th birthday but we couldn't keep it from him anymore with his record break unsuccessful sneak-peeks. We know that he would even break into Gringotts to get it"

"Which is not a tough option either" James interrupted.

"I know you'll not break into Gringotts" dad cut him off.

"Come on dad, that's not tough either. You've broken into it!" James said dismissively.

"Like I was telling, since our James is very impatient we decided to give it as a Christmas present. Now James, you are not to misuse it!"

"Yes James, do not use it for night patrolling-" dad said.

"Or playing tricks on others-"

"Or prying on other's business-"

"Or invading other's privacy or taking their personal things-"

"Or entering into the girls dormitory." mom concluded. Obviously James was not listening to the various advices given by mom and dad but the last point obviously got his attention.

"What? Did dad do that? He broke into girl's dorm?" he asked with great interest.

"Obviously not!" dad retorted feigning hurt.

"Though I sometimes wished he would" mom mumbled with a heavy sigh.

"Mom…" al asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no…no…no…your dad was a perfect gentleman. The most perfect in fact" she said smiling at dad and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thank you Ms. Ginny potter" dad replied in a very deep voice without breaking eye contact with mom.

They shared a silent moment and only James loud throat clearing brought them back from their day dream.

"Err…sorry. So let's get back to our presents" dad replied cheerfully. Then we resumed our gifts exchanging and I received a very pretty bracelet from mom, a muggle mp3player from Al.

"Hey you didn't open my gift still!" James pouted.

"Aww…sorry…James." I apologized and reached for the last rectangular box wrapped in glossy red sheets. I knew what it was before opening it but I acted I was curious.

"James, I hope it is not honeydukes chocolate" I said while untying the bright yellow ribbon.

"No…definitely not. But why don't you like those chocolates? You liked them last year!" he accused.

"I do love them James but the problem is that you eat them the moment I open it" I said which made everyone laugh and I pushed him playfully.

"Hey, I DIDN'T eat all those chocolates!" James said putting his hands up.

"Yes, you did!" I concluded and tore the red wrapper hastily. I was right. Ok, at least 50% right. It WAS a box full of assorted chocolate cookies.

"Thanks James" I said with a peck on his cheeks and then he snatched the box from my hand and opened it.

"James…" I shouted after him but he ran away from the kitchen taking a cookie from the box.

"I think you better forget you got the cookies" mom said laughing.

"That's what she does every Christmas" Al said and put an arm around me. Then we got dresses and departed to the burrow. When we arrived at the door, we knocked it loudly.

Grandpa opened it with a wide smile.

"Ah…Harry, Ginny, James come in, come in."

"What about us? How can you forget us grandpa?" al asked feigning hurt. But he just chuckled and hugged him first.

The house was as usual crowded and one could hear granny's voice booming everywhere. The decorations were breath-taking thanks to mom and other aunts who decorated it two days before.

"Angelina, merry Christmas" mom exclaimed embracing Aunt Angelina who returned her greetings and the two ladies left to the kitchen. While I was walking I suddenly tripped down and fell on the floor my face down.

"Fred!" I heard someone shriek and I got from the ground, dusting my dress. I turned and found Ted smirking at me.

"Teddy!" I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. His hair was electric blue that day and he looked extremely happy. Ted's moods are always infectious!

"Err…lils, I don't want the headlines of tomorrow's daily Prophet to be 'Ms Lily potter killed Mr. Oh so handsome Teddy Lupin by hugging him so tightly that nearly crushed his bones'." I pulled myself from him and punched him playfully in his arms.

"First: you are not oh so handsome" I said and he acted disappointed "and second: I won't kill you" I concluded to which he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Lils" he said smiling genuinely and patted me on my shoulders.

"So why were you yelling at Fred?"

"Yell? No…no…he was the one who tripped you down, now where is he…" he trailed off, looking around for Fred.

"Merry Christmas" Fred shouted in my ears which almost damaged my eardrums.

"Merry Christmas Fred" I replied but he left to greet others.

"So, why are you so happy today?"

"Because it's Christmas today?" he responded by raising an eyebrow.

"I know that" I tried to reply sternly but as usual ended up with a silly smile. Then we entered the overpopulated hall. The one that immediately caught my eye was a heavyset man in red robes laced with fluffy white with a long white beard and moustache. It wasn't that hard to guess who it was, was it?

"Santa Claus?" Ted asked mirroring my bewilderment. But his voice was drowned in the hall. Fred and James were behind a sofa, trying to stick something in Molly's back, Rose was discussing something with Uncle Charlie, Rox and Hugo and Uncle Bill were playing exploding snaps, Al, Louis, Victoire, uncle Percy and dad were staring at the red clothed man as if he was insane. We walked across the hall and sat in the available couch.

"So is everybody here?" the bearded man spoke in a very thick slow voice and the air from his mouth made the beard fly for every word uttered. Who other than Uncle Ron would do such a thing?

"NO" dad replied imitating his thick voice. Then mom, granny and other aunts walked leisurely from the kitchen and stared with raised eyebrows at the bearded man. Aunt Hermione was the first one to laugh. I elbowed Ted but he was busy staring at his wife. I sighed and looked at the Santa. There was a deadly silence in the room.

"Psst…Harry, what should I say next?" he whispered.

"Ho…Ho…Ho…Merry Christmas!" We heard a loud thick voice and we all turned and found Uncle George on the doorway with a huge parcel in his hands.

"Pity you, Ron! You can't remember those five words?" James burst into laughter which made others laugh. Uncle Ron turned into a deep shade of red which was contrasting dramatically with his artificial white beard and wig.

"Ron always had problems with memorizing!" Uncle Fred said waving his hands dismissively.

"Hey, I can do it now! Look, ho ho ho, merry Christmas!" he spat.

"Ah…so like Mr. Santa" mom said sarcastically.

"Hey Ron, didn't I tell you it was a bad idea?" Uncle Bill said earnestly.

"What? You were the one who told me to do this!" Uncle Ron shrieked.

"Whatever, merry Christmas everyone!" Uncle Charlie shouted excitedly which was returned enthusiastically by everyone. The whole morning mom and Audrey avoided even the mere sight of each other and aunt Hermione was shooting death glares at Hugo wherever she saw him. Has she found out? Maybe. I helped Uncle Fred in setting the tables in the garden. Yes, TABLES. There are 26 of us, so we had to club 7 tables in order to make room for everyone.

When the table was set, all were seated and Ted, who was sitting next to me, suddenly rose.

"I have an important announcement to make" he said with a wide child-like grin.

"Cant it wait until food?" Rose pleaded, licking her lips to signify her appetite.

Ted merely chuckled and mouthed a 'no'.

"Ok, I won't take much time. Victoire is pregnant!" he cried excitedly.

"What? Ted, that is fantastic!" Uncle George shouted out of joy.

"Yeah, Congratulations!" Uncle Ron greeted.

"Thank you" Victoire replied happily who looked even more beautiful.

"Wow, we are going to become great grandparents Arthur! Can you believe it?" Granny said with tears welling in her eyes out of happiness and grandpa squeezed her hands with a wide grin.

"Congrats teddy, Vic! So you knew about this already bill?" Dad asked and Uncle Bill nodded in response with a big smile. After a few more 'congratulations' and 'we're really happy for you's, I conveyed my happiness and we started our lunch which was exceptionally tasty with all the credit to granny. James and Fred were eating their Shepherd's pie like cave men and the rest of them were happily sharing their recent events but Vic had Ted's undivided attention. They were staring at each other with so much of love; understanding and happiness which made me feel jealous but I know I am not supposed to be jealous of my Ted and my cousin, so I looked away thinking of Scorpius. That was when something struck me like a lightening.

"Where is Dominique?" I wondered aloud which caught everyone's attention. They exchanged perplexed expressions before asking that question again.

"I didn't zee her from ze morning" Aunt Fleur said with a worried expression.

"I'll go look for her. She must be somewhere in the house" Uncle Percy volunteered and went home searching for Dominique. After what felt like ages, Uncle Percy returned with a very anxious look in his face and his fists clenched.

"What happened, Percy?" Uncle Bill asked looking anxious himself.

"She ran away" Uncle Percy said with a bewildered expression and handed a small parchment over to Bill which just carried five words in Dominique's handwriting.

"_Do not look for me."_

_-Dominique._

_______________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 11: **

"**LEAKY CAULDRON" **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I got out of the fire grate spitting the dust and coughing. Suddenly my head hit some metal which made a jingling sound.

"Honey, I think we have a customer. Check them in for me." I heard a women shout from somewhere inside. The room was dimly lit and quite cozy with a large comfortable red couch and there was a big table at the other corner which happens to be the reception desk. The room was almost empty when I entered it, except for a large brown dog which was sleeping beneath the couch.

"What are **you** doing here?" I heard an achingly familiar voice behind me. I turned around so fast that I cracked my neck. I let out a small yelp, clutching my neck tightly with my hands. I massaged it slowly with my hands and then turned slowly to face the interrogator which was none other than Professor Longbottom. I smiled at him guiltily and suddenly I found my shoes more interesting than his expression. So I kept on staring at my shoes while his eyes were analyzing me.

"Err…I want a room." I said quietly without looking up.

"I could see that!" he said dryly.

"Honey, are you attending the customer?" I heard the same woman from another nearby room.

"Yes I am!" professor replied loudly.

"Have a seat" he said in a professional voice. I looked at his expressionless face and stood there biting my lips. He shooed away the dog which growled at him for disturbing its sleep and gestured me to sit next to him. I suddenly felt that coming to this place was a very bad idea because I never thought that my professor would be there. When my mom shouted, this was the first place my mind could come up with. I could not go to Al's house and spoil their festival mode. Nor do I have any other friend or at least a decent amicable relative.

"Well, I don't wish to intrude your personal life but since you happen to be my student, an underage that too and you are here without your parent's consent, I am forced to take it up as my concern. What happened?" he asked in a comforting and warm voice which reminded me more of my dad. I was torn between my desire to pour out my heart to him and to maintain my dignity and act like a man who cared less about stupid family rows. I cleared my throat and decided that I could just give him a glimpse of my problem.

"Err…Mom and dad had a fight, so dad left home. Then I demanded mom why she was treating him like that which led to another row between us and ultimately I walked out of the house. And this was the first place I could think of." I concluded hesitantly, unsure if he would help me.

"Do you happen to know where your dad is?" he asked calmly.

"Err…no"

"And don't you feel childish for having acted that way? They are your parents after all.." he said in a very concerned tone.

"Nope.., I really don't regret because I am the end of my tether right now. Cant stand another day with their bickering." I answered wearily.

"Ok…well…I am not sure how to tell you this…" he started quite hesitantly, licking his lips. " According to the ministry laws, we are not supposed to accommodate underage wizards unless they have their parent's or guardian's consent."

"What?" I shouted. Professor looked taken back by my sudden outrage. I added in a polite tone "But that is unfair Professor! I've never come across any such ridiculous rules!"

"Well, actually the rule was brought into force only six months ago when two six year old kids came demanding for rooms because their parents wouldn't read them bed time stories and that unfortunately happened to be the children of one of our ministers. So they declared that underage wizards should not be given rooms anywhere." He completed with a smug look. I looked at him like a small kid listening to some story with my mouth open.

"Well…then that leaves me with…no option but to sleep on the streets I guess…" I said and rose from the sofa which made a creaking sound. He shot me a calculating look and motioned me to sit again.

"Erm…If you don't mind…you could stay with me. But my best advice for you would be to return to your home."

"Please professor. I really, really don't want to go back, at least for a few days. I just want to give them some space so that they understand the situation and realize their mistakes. I would be really grateful to you if you don't inform my parents that I came to you. I guess I would have to try somewhere else." I replied and got up to leave.

"You know it is not safe on the streets or anywhere else since I understand that you wont be going to any of your relative's place also. But I can try to owl your……father. And you are staying here. End of the conversation." he said calmly with a small smile tugging at his lips.

I didn't know what to say. I never thought he would offer a room in his house, no, that was never an option! A day with my herbology professor? Shit! But at least his room would be much comfortable than the streets. My instincts told me that Christmas with the Longbottoms would not be that bad.

"Thanks" I responded with a genuine smile.

"Wait here until I inform my wife and arrange a room for you." He replied and left the hall. I seated myself in the couch and buried my face in my hands. After few minutes I heard some footsteps approaching. I looked from my hands and I found myself in front of a round faced, lovely looking woman with long blonde hair. She looked exactly like frank or did frank resemble her? Whatever!

"I heard you are staying with us for Christmas. Welcome Scorpius" she said with a sweet smile and unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. It took me few minutes to respond to her untimely motherly affection but nevertheless I returned her hug. She pulled herself from me and again flashed me a friendly smile which I returned immediately.

"Where is professor Longbottom?" I asked softly.

"Oh dear, he is not a professor here. Just Neville would suffice. Now, he is at home making a room for you. Why don't you follow me?" she asked and left without any further word. I nodded and began following her through the hotel like a lost puppy. It was a decent looking place with several rooms in the ground floor. I walked through the corridors staring at each picture on the walls which were making rude gestures at me for disturbing its sleep. I huffed impatiently as she led me through another series of pathways. I felt extremely exhausted and so sleepy that when she stopped in front of a door, I bumped into her.

"Oh…sorry Mrs. Longbottom" I apologized, rubbing my forehead. She laughed softly as she opened the door and entered it. I stepped into the living room. Though it wasn't as large as ours, it definitely looked more decent and well decorated. All was simplicity, elegance and sophistication: the elegant-looking chandeliers, the marble fire grate, the bronze statues, the gilding, the large paintings recalling the second war victories and many other photos of the potters, weasleys and Longbottoms. It was obvious that the ministry has served them well because of Mr. Longbottom's significant role in the second war. In the centre of the drawing room was the order of merlin, first class.

"Scorpius" I heard Mrs. Longbottom. I turned around and found her in front of another room with Professor Longbottom standing next to her with his arms folded over his chest.

"Come here, this will be your room" he said, gesturing towards the room. I crossed them and entered the room. It was a simple yet a neat and comfortable looking room with a large bed and little furniture. I turned around and flashed them a thankful smile. They nodded appreciatively and left me to my room. As soon as they left, I locked the door and fell on the bed unceremoniously. It was a comfortable bed. I pulled a pillow and stuffed it under my head. Now the question was whether I should inform Al or not. If I did he would get angry why I didn't come to his place. And If I didn't, he'll get even more offended when he finds that I didn't share it with him. As I thought of Al, my thoughts drifted to Lily. My lips curved into a smile involuntarily. I reached to my pant pocket and took out the chain I got her for Christmas. As I kept on staring at it, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The bright sunlight which forced its way through small openings in the curtain made me open my eyes reluctantly. I shifted uncomfortably on my bed trying to catch some more sleep but my efforts were futile. Finally I gave up and got up from the bed. Only when I washed my face I realized that it was Christmas. I had a swift shower and put on my same clothes. I checked myself on the mirror before leaving the room. When I entered the drawing room I was surprised to find it empty. I walked across the drawing room to another room where I heard distant voices. I followed the voices which led to another room. I was quite hesitant to open it, so I turned around to leave to my room. When I was about to walk away I felt someone grab my shoulders softly. I turned around and found Mr. Longbottom smirking at me.

"Happy Christmas, join us" he greeted. I smiled at him and entered the room where I found Mrs. Longbottom, Frank and a girl in her late teens, having their breakfast. When their eyes found me, they smiled warmly and we again exchanged greetings. Frank felt extremely awkward around me because that was first time we've seen each other since the encounter in the train.

I took the seat next to the unknown girl and soon Professor Longbottom joined us.

"Anna, this is Scorpius Malfoy." He said gesturing me. And her blue eyes widened suddenly as she looked at me from top to bottom.

"And Scorpius, this is Anna Rookwood, my cousin." He said showing his hands in her direction. Rookwood…that sounded familiar to me. I guessed I've heard it from my grandpa. But I didn't bother much about her family as she seemed to bother. She kept on stealing glances at me. The breakfast was tasty and when we were sipping pumpkin juice, Mr. Longbottom who was reading the newspaper suddenly spitted all the juice. He folded the paper into four and stared at a particular article, shaking his head.

"What happened dear?" Mrs. Longbottom enquired. He was still staring at the article.

"I couldn't believe it. It say's Bill's daughter was found unconscious near the river bank."

"What?" I shouted which made heads turn my way. "Err…sorry…which daughter?" I asked.

"Hmm…Dominique weasley"

"What?" it wasn't me alone who shouted this time but also frank. He looked guiltily at me. I snatched the paper from his hands and started skimming through the article.

"_Mystery surrounds a teenage girl who was found bloodied and unconscious in an aldergrove park last night. The muggle police claim that the teen was discovered in a park adjoining shortreed elementary school on the 27000 block of 27__th__ avenue. A Ministry official, Mr. Hans Fettle said the muggle police were called to the scene at 8:15 p.m. by a male witness who said he discovered the girl as he was walking through the park. The witness told the muggle police he was using the park as a shortcut. The girl was bleeding heavily. Fettle did not detail the nature of her wounds. "We're not sure if it's an assault, or a sexual assault, but it's being treated as a serious crime," Fettle said. The girl was identified as Dominique Weasley, daughter of Bill weasley, who works in Gringotts bank, and also the niece of Mr. Harry Potter, the head of Auror department. _

_Muggle police found two empty unlabelled bottles next to her. It is unknown whether drugs or alcohol made the girl unconscious. Dominique weasley is now being treated in 's hospital."_

"I have to see her" I stated, standing up. Mr. Longbottom looked surprised and he exchanged curious glances with his wife.

"Me too dad." Frank said rising from his chair. Professor Longbottom was out of words. He finally gave up and nodded at us. And we three flooed to the 's at once. We saw people in lime green robes moving across the rooms frantically. They rushed to the reception desk where a bored looking woman was shaping her nails.

"Excuse me, we need to know where Dominique weasley is" I asked urgently. She looked from her nails with a very annoyed expression and reached to the register in front of her as slow as possible.

"Can u make it fast?" Frank asked, obviously impatient.

"You have to wait!" she snarled and deliberately delayed it. After what felt like years, she answered us.

"Third floor, bed no.342." she answered monotonously. Professor Longbottom muttered small thanks and we hurried to the third floor.

"Bed no 305…307…314…"

"Dad! We know to count!" Frank snapped.

"Hey, I never told you that!" he shot back.

"Yeah, this is bed no.342" Frank said and gulped.

The curtains were drawn over the bed but we could see many figures inside it. I went forward and hesitantly drew the curtains aside. I was surprised to find over 20 people standing around the bed where Dominique was still unconscious. Her skin was ghost white and there were several bruises on her beautiful face. Her lips were blue and her hair limp. When I went inside everyone shot me curious glances as to why **I **was there. But only Al and Rose knew the truth so they didn't bother why I showed up. I turned around and found that the entire weasley clan was there. The potters were also there and no, I didn't dare glance Lily's way. They kept on looking at my face. There was a deadly silence. Everybody kept on staring at me like I were some alien.

_Awkward. Someone say something._

_Really awkward. Stop staring at me and say something._

_Excruciatingly awkward. Please save me from their glances._

_I thought someone just disabled my vocal chord. _

"So how is she?" Thankfully, Professor Longbottom spoke.

"She is asleep. She won't be up for another hour" Bill weasley spoke casting me a curious look.

"Oh, what happened?"

"We don't know. The healer thinks she drank two bottles of strong sleeping draught…don't know why she would do something as stupid as that!" Arthur weasley said with a huge sigh.

"What about the bruises on her face and arms?" I enquired.

"Those are the side effects of excessive dosage of the sleeping draught. You start attacking yourself. It almost drives you insane." this time Mrs. Hermione Weasley answered. I nodded, unsure of what to say. I did not know whether to convince them or to say few nice words. I was utterly lost.

"We'll be back in the evening. I promised to visit granny. I'll go and tell her about Dominique" Ted Lupin said. Everyone nodded and he left with his wife, Victoire who was weeping.

"How many of you will stay in this ward? Only 6 allowed!" a nurse came and shouted.

"I think we can take care of her. But it was nice of all to come and see her." Bill said with a worried expression.

"Yez. Ve can take care of her" Fleur Weasley (I was getting really confused with their names) answered.

"Then I guess we better leave. We'll see you in the evening Bill. Ginny, Al, Lily, James, lets leave." Mr. Potter said.

"Err…dad, I want to stay with her." Lily said in a very low voice.

"Me too, dad. I'll be here with Bill and Fleur." Al said.

"James, what about you?" Ginny Potter asked.

"I'll come. Fred? You staying?" he asked to Fred.

"I'll come with you" he replied.

Then everyone left the ward which left me, Rose who also offered to stay, Lily, Al, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Professor Longbottom and Frank didn't question me when I said them I wanted to stay and they left. After a few minutes the healer came and told that he wanted to have a few words with Bill weasley and his wife and hence they left us four with their unconscious daughter.

We all looked awkwardly at each other. Al was the first one to speak.

"So…happy Christmas Hyper. Got my present?" he asked

"Well…I am not at home Al. And yeah, merry Christmas." I replied calmly. He looked shocked and stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"What do you mean you are not at home?" Rose asked.

"Well, I am at Leaky cauldron." I answered with a small smile.

"Why??? What happened?"

"Nothing to speak of." I said monotonously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al yelled.

"Quiet!" we heard someone shout.

"Why didn't you tell me?" al whispered.

"I didn't want to bother you Al" I said slowly.

"Or you didn't want to face me?" Lily questioned. I was taken back by her question. We haven't spoken to each other; actually we haven't even seen each other since Halloween. Her eyes were burning with a ferocity I've never even seen before. I couldn't come up with an answer for that because that was a part of my reason. And I couldn't lie to her when she was staring at me so badly.

Suddenly we heard Dominique stir in her bed. We all went closer to her and looked at her hopefully. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room with her brows furrowed and then asked the same question all the patients in muggle cinema ask when they wake up in a hospital.

"Where am I?"

"How are you?" Rose asked softly, pressing her hands. Dominique's eyes widened when they found me. Then she turned to Rose and tears started welling in her eyes.

"Shh…don't cry. You are very weak." Lily whispered, patting her arms.

"Where are mom and dad?" she choked.

"They'll be back in a few minutes" Al replied. She again looked at me and another tear made its way down her bruised cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" I asked slowly. She looked at me and waited for a few minutes before answering.

"Bad!"

"Why did you do this Dom?" I tried not to look in her eyes. She wept even more and before she could answer, her parents entered, followed by Lupin and Victoire.

"Dominique" Vic and her mother cried in unison and rushed to her. They hugged each other. She pulled herself from them and looked at her father guiltily who seemed to look everywhere but at her.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something" she said in a strangled voice.

"Sweetie, you need rest. We can talk later" her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulders and forcing her to lie down. But she pushed her hands softly and sat in her bed.

"Dad…please…look at me" she pleaded, crying. Bill weasley looked at her hesitantly with a worried expression.

"Dominique, we know" her mother said, crying silently. Dominique stared from her father to mother.

"What's going on mom? Tell me!" Victoire yelled at them. I was completely at sea as to what they know. What problem can she possibly have? .God! How many muggle movies have I seen! How could I not relate it!

"How can you do this Dominique?" Bill asked in a very strained voice. Why was he so stupid? She had nothing to do with that disease. Dominique cries even harder.

"I am so sorry dad! It was totally unexpected! Please, please, forgive me!" she cried even harder.

"hey! Care to explain?" Victoire shouted again. Lupin put his arms around her to calm her down. She is suffering from cancer! That's it! She is suffering from cancer! She had been vomiting blood and somehow she came to know that she is suffering from cancer. So she ran away from her home and drank the sleeping draught. And then when she was admitted, the doctors somehow diagnosed it and informed her parents. That's why they are giving her such a distant, pained look. She is going to die! My ex-girlfriend is going to die! From cancer! Shit!

"Vic, don't shout. You are pregnant dear." Lupin said calmly. Oh dear, I never knew that her sister was pregnant.

"Ok…I have to do this!" she spoke more to herself and took few deep breaths before continuing. Oh merlin, I felt really sad for her because she, herself was going to tell us that she was about to die.

"I am pregnant!" thank goodness, she wont die! I cried to myself! She is going to live! Oh god! Hey, wait a second. What? What did she tell?

"what?" Rose, Al and Lily cried in unison.

"Yeah, what?" I repeated again.

"I am pregnant!" she cried again and buried her face in her hands.

________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 12: **

Dominique Weasley POV:

"I am pregnant." I repeated again without looking at anyone.

"What? Where? When? Why? Whose? How?" Malfoy shrieked. Wow. What a relevant question. Where and why? How can I answer them? But answering his question is of least importance to me. I have proved to be a great disgrace to my family and I have to make it up, now that I don't have the fortune of ending my life myself.

"Dad, will you forgive me?" I asked in a pleading tone with my eyes welled with water. But he just hastily turns away and leaves the room but I could swear I caught a glimpse of his watery eyes. Mom gave me an apologetic smile before leaving behind dad.

"Dominique!! Are you out of your mind!!" I heard another shriek. I craned my head to see who it was. It was Vic who stepped from behind Al, her eyes puffy and red.

"Vic… please… don't hate me." I muttered and covered my eyes because I didn't want to portray a weak image of myself again in front of everyone by letting them watch me weep. I simply couldn't control the tears running down my eyes and I felt a soft, warm hand trying to dry them. I was really glad that Vic at last understood that I made a mistake and that she was being supportive of me but when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see that it was Rose and not my sister. Apparently she had left after shrieking like a banshee.

"It's ok Dominique. I think everyone is prone to mistakes and you are not an exception. We know that Uncle Bill will forgive you easily. Don't worry. It'll probably take a week or two for this news to sink in and then everyone will be back to normal." She said encouragingly.

I was really touched by her simple words because I hated her. I don't know why, but I've always hated her since childhood because she was always hailed by the weasley clan as the brightest child, even by my own dad. She was always loved by everyone and they took immense pride in her. Otherwise I could hardly recall why I've been developing a strong feeling of hatred towards her. As soon as the O.W.L.'s were announced the whole family celebrated her and she received the royal treatment.

Hence I went to the extreme of kissing her boyfriend though I had no other intentions. Anyways, Frank was a bad kisser and I really pitied for a second the girl for having such a lousy boyfriend. And I felt at the top of my world for a few days for having spoilt her so-called perfect life. But I was also a bit guilty for having acted so mean after all she was my cousin and I felt really relieved when they got back together.

Albus suddenly went out and put a silencing charm on my ward and came close to me.

"Hey, it's really ok. I mean we, of all the people out there, really understand… but you should've been more careful Dominique. You know those pregnancy protection charms and stuffs right…" Albus said hesitantly, carefully choosing his words. Wow, I've never spoken to him except on Christmases and New years just to wish him.

"Yeah, not like the first time you are doing this… we know you've already slept with some guys of our school" Rose added in a small tone. Hmmm… looks like they can list all the guys I've slept with.

"I was really drunk." I blurted out suddenly. They all looked at me with questioning looks. I didn't care explaining these people but for reason, I felt some sort of attachment towards them. I've always been a cold-hearted bitch around them yet when I am hospitalized, they were kind enough to watch after me and offer me their support. Maybe, I was a bit wrong in judging my cousins. A big bit maybe. I started with a huge sigh.

"It happened on the night when Gryffindor was celebrating it victory against Slytherin in Quidditch. I got really upset with Bulstrode breaking up with me and got drunk and stupid…"

"Which you happen to be most of the time…" Lily added, making others nod.

"yes, I suppose and I really don't remember whom I ended sleeping with." I told them without looking up from my bed. They all sigh dramatically and exchange some kind of funny look.

"I really can't be sorry anymore. I've realized that I've made a mistake." I said from the depth of my heart and they all looked at me and Scorpius came up to me and hugged me gently. The small gesture brought me heart-aching memories of our times spend together but I pushed away those thoughts in order to stay relevant to the situation.

"Are you going to have the kid?" Rose asked slowly.

"Definitely no. may be I am not that crazy." I replied with a small smile.

"Hey, I think its better you take some rest while we convince our family." Lily said with a genuine smile and everyone agreed to her and flashed me a promising smile, like the ones a salesman flashes when he waits along with the product for the decision of his customer. I know, that really **was **a lousy comparison. But although my body was suffering from fatigue, the smiles on the faces of cousins really brightened me and induced a new found optimism in my heart and then only another thought struck me. That was probably the very first time I was seeing all my cousins' face. They left me alone after taking their own turns to hug me and muttering some few encouraging words.

I didn't know what to comment on my situation. Here I am, with a kid growing in my stupid uterus bag, with my entire family including nana, dad, mom, Vic and granpa visibly fuming over me, with my name along with my photo flashed in all the newspapers and I don't know how far my pregnancy news has reached. And to worsen the situation, I would appear in all the newspapers with my face full of nasty bruises and dark circles, looking like a cavewoman probably. Oh… how will face the public with this face. Better I do something about it before I get discharged.

Lily Potter: 


End file.
